Destiny
by Sword Whisperer
Summary: Ranma is about to to embark on one of hisher greatest journeys yet, all that stuff that has happened in the last few years was only practice. Now come watch as Ranma steps forward towards hisher destiny. May Kamisama protect us! Cross over with many other
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny**

**Prologue**

It was late in the night up in Heaven and while most of the Gods and Goddesses didn't really need to sleep. They still liked to have time to themselves in their homes whenever they weren't on assignment and liked to spend it sleeping for the shear novelty of it.

However there were some who are unable to sleep at anytime and one such being, named Kami-sama, was looking through a portal at the mortal world of Earth and was looking in particular at a young man lying on the roof of a certain Dojo we all know and love in Nerima Japan. Absently star gazing up at the sky trying to find solace and comfort from the stars as some were wont to do. Kami-sama could see the young man was thinking hard to himself about a lot of stuff going on in his life and trying without success to find a solution to all his problems.

Kami-sama could also see that the young mans heart was filled with loneliness and sadness and that he was struggling with his burden and could also see that the burden was getting harder and harder for the young man to fight against as it got bigger and bigger with every passing day. But he could also see that the young man wasn't giving up and that he never would and that he holding onto all the hope he possessed as hard as he could so that he never lost it.

Kami-sama chuckled slightly as he saw a sudden deluge of rain soak the young man completely, triggering his curse and was turned into a stunningly beautiful, curvy and busty short young woman with enchanting blue eyes and red hair with a long pig tail hanging down to the bottom of her back. This actually surprised Kami-sama and yet quite pleased him for the first time in a long while because the _long_ pigtail was actually quite new and Kami-sama hadn't thought that the young woman before him wouldn't have started to accept her curse for while yet. Kami-sama smiled happily because he knew that this would make his plans for the young Aqua Transsexual much easier in the long run.

Kami-sama's smile dimmed a bit as he remembered the events that would have to take place before the young mans (currently woman) destiny could begin and he felt that the next few days would be rough on the young man and could break him but he felt that the young man was strong. And as Kami-sama started to turn away from the portal waving a hand to dismiss it, he took one last look at the young woman as she jumped off the roof in answer of a summons from inside and as he looked deep into her eyes he saw a fire that burned in her eyes never dimming but growing stronger and all of a sudden Kami-sama felt a lot better for the future ahead. A lot depended on that young woman making it through the tribulations that faced her and he felt that she would come through stronger than ever.

He took one last fond look at the young woman and dismissed the portal before saying "Take care Ranma Saotome, a lot depends on you making it through the next days as the future of your world depends on you but be sure your future shall be a bright one if you survive"

Chapter 1 

Ranma Saotome lay on the roof of the Tendo dojo absently gazing at the stars as he tried to think of a solution to his problems. He chuckled sadly to himself as he thought about just how many problems he had. He had his multiple fiancées all of which he didn't want and didn't know what to do about. '_Stupid Panda'_ he groused '_Why did you have to go and engage me to all those girls just to feed your fat stomach, Baka panda' _and he sighed heavily thinking '_Oh well nothing much I can do about them and we don't even know how many fiancées I have left to be discovered and to be dealt with and it isn't even my responsibility or even my fault that I have this many fiancées, most of them probably aren't legal, Baka Panda'_ he groused again feeling very resentful of his stupid, panda Jusenkyo cursed excuse of a man that was his father.

'_Too bad Akane doesn't see that'_ Ranma thought with regret '_That girl is so jealous that she misinterprets everything to do with me and she is getting worse especially since the wedding six months ago' _Ranma thought back to the wedding. Akane had been so beautiful back then and Ranma would have married her in a heart beat '_But the others had to go and ruin it and ever since then she has been getting more abusive and accusing'_ Ranma thought back along the past few months. During the past few months Akane had been steadily getting more and more angry with every passing day and she was quicker to expressing her anger in the most painful way. A quick trip across Nerima via Akane airlines AKA a mallet to the head. Ranma just could not understand how he could not evade that bloody mallet of hers it almost seemed invisible.

Her anti-boys sentiment had reached new heights and Ranma considered it a miracle that she hadn't killed anybody yet. Ranma had even for the past few months been far more polite to her, hardly ever calling her '_Uncute Tomboy'_ for all the help that it did. She still called him pervert and hit him for no reason and the latest developments with Ranma's curse hadn't helped. For the past few months about two months after the wedding Ranma's curse had taken a wild, embarrassing and disgusting new turn.

Periods and Akane wasn't amused at all.

While it wasn't unusual for a girl to have periods and Ranma has the complete physical package. What made it unusual was that Ranma for the past two and a half years had never spent enough time in his girl form to experience a period and then all of a sudden once a month for the past three months he would experience a growing pain in his abdomen when ever he was in his guy form during the period and it only continue growing until whenever he turned into a girl and then it only turn into a vague discomfort that made her feel like she was growing bloated and it had made her very irritable. So imagine Ranma's surprise when one morning on the first month after spending a night in his girl form to avoid waking up in the middle of the night due to the pain that when she went to the Bathroom to clean up she found herself bleeding '_Down there'_.

Ranma's scream was so loud that it woke up everybody else and they had all rushed up to the Bathroom only to find a naked female Ranma sitting on the floor shaking in fear with her legs open staring numbly in unbelieving horror at the blood coming out of her vagina. Fortunately Kasumi having already been up a couple hours cooking Breakfast and had just finished and having already gone through this with her younger sisters had immediately taken charge and shooed everybody out of the Bathroom telling them that breakfast was ready and on the table.

She had then gotten undressed and had proceeded to calm Ranma down enough to help her start to clean herself up and when it came to cleaning up the blood Ranma started to freak again. Only to have Kasumi distract her thoroughly by rubbing a washing clothe over the silky hairs that covered the very sensitive area that was the vagina completely snapping Ranma out of her stupor. When Ranma was cleaned up Kasumi had then proceeded to explain to Ranma about all the female parts she possessed using herself as an example and had then told Ranma all about the Menstrual process and about pregnancy. Ranma had never been so mortified or embarrassed.

After they were dried and dressed Kasumi told her about the different ways that girls dealt with the blood from the period with pads and tampons. Ranma had absolutely balked at the idea knowing that it required her to wear female underwear something she tried to avoid when ever possible. But when she tried to turn to a guy he immediately bent over in pain clutching his abdomen and Kasumi ever the astute one had immediately doused him with cold water turning him into a girl and the pain had instantly went away.

Kasumi had said wryly "Well Ranma it appears that you have to go through this anyway no matter what you do".

Ranma of course had been very upset but reluctantly accepted that she had to go through with it and consoled herself with the fact that every other female in the world went through this every month and afterwards she had hesitantly asked Kasumi if she had any underwear that might fit her and for some pads. Ranma didn't want to use tampons as it required her to insert them into herself and it reminded her of something she did not want to think about. Afterwards they had gone down to breakfast and when Ranma had sat at her usual spot at the table still female Genma had of course been suitably dismayed and had demanded that she turn back into a male. Ranma just shut him up with a few punches and pressure points and threw him into the koi pond in response to his demands. She wasn't in the mood for his stupid speeches.

Ranma smiled in remembrance of that day, Kasumi been very supportive of her on that day and afterwards their relationship with each other had evolved into a very close friendship.

'_Kasumi is so good to me, she's one of my best friends, one of the few people who doesn't demand anything from me and one of the few people on whom I can depend on. Now that I actually think about it I think I'd rather be engaged to Kasumi' _thought Ranma with a smile.

Akane of course mistook their friendship with each other the wrong way and whenever she saw them together she accused him of doing something perverted with her sister and to leave her alone and these '_conversations'_ (arguments) often resulted with a hole in roof from Ranma flying through it, a steamy Akane holding a mallet and an upset Kasumi scolding Akane for hurting Ranma for no reason which Akane in her anger doesn't hear.

Ranma frowned even more when he remembered another of his problems, which was related to Akane's growing anger. His two other long-term fiancées, Ukyo the okinamiyaki expert and Shampoo the Amazon.

Ranma scowled, those two girls are just aggravating the situation with Akane even more, playing on her jealousy of Ranma in hopes of making her break off the engagement.

The main problem with Ukyo's engagement to him was that was no way to honourably sever it. When Genma had engaged him to his old best friend whom at the time Ranma had thought was a boy Genma had run away with six year old Ranma and the dowry that came with the engagement and leaving Ukyo behind therefore breaking both her honour and making it impossible to resolve the engagement honourably. Shampoo was an Amazon who was engaged to him by an Amazon law called the Kiss of Marriage, which happens when a male defeats an Amazon warrior in honourable combat. Ranma's scowl softened into a light frown. He probably could have actually married Shampoo if weren't for the fact that at the time Shampoo had been hunting Ranma's girl half to kill her to fulfil a kiss of death that Ranma had incurred in china just a few scant days after getting cursed.

That and the fact that the way that Shampoo came onto him trying to gain his attention and using all those pressure points and potions and drugs to get him for herself just totally turned him off. Ukyo in way was the same Ranma considered her to be more a sister than marriage material and Ranma felt slightly off just thinking about Ukyo that way.

Between Akane's jealousy, anger and beatings. Shampoos past acts and the fact that Ukyo was more like a sister than a fiancée Ranma could never begin to consider marrying them.

But all three of them continued to bicker amongst themselves fighting to claim Ranma as their own. Ranma chuckled darkly; to them he was nothing more than a trophy, something that he did not want to be. Yet he could honestly admit to himself that he actually cared very much for all three of them because they were all very nice people when they weren't fighting and most of the reason that Ranma hadn't just out and broken the engagements was he didn't want to hurt them.

Then off course he had his other problems. The Kuno's, a shudder of revulsion ran down Ranma's back as he thought of them. Tatiwaki Kuno was obsessed with his female half and he was also obsessed with Akane so he couldn't decide between either the 'Pigtailed Goddess' or 'The fiery Akane Tendo' and he was also convinced that Ranma's male half was a black sorcerer who keeping them away from him so he was continually trying to date Ranma's girl half and kill his Male half. Kodatchi Kuno was the exact opposite. She was obsessed with Ranma Guy Half and wanted to get rid of 'The Red Haired Harlot'. She continually drugged Ranma with different powders and drugs to get him to become hers and then she was trying various different ways to get rid of Ranma's Girl half.

Another Problem Ranma had was with an old friend/Rival Ryoga Hibiki who was continually fighting Ranma in increasingly destructive fights across Nerima. Forcing Ranma to protect the innocent bystanders more and more and every time Ranma was getting more and more injures from Ryoga who was continually becoming more careless in his fights in his blind rage and hate against Ranma. His last main problem lay with the old Pervert Happosai current Grandmaster of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. The Old Freak was still going round stealing all the woman's underwear in Nerima and just generally hassling everybody in the neighbourhood of Nerima and having a kick out of himself. But Ranma felt something was up. The old man didn't appear to be doing anything out of the ordinary and Ranma felt that it was just getting all a little bit routine. '_My instincts have never been wrong about something like this before and I'm getting worried, Cologne seems to be minding her own business but I feel something wrong there too, I'm going to have to be on alert at all times and make sure that Kasumi is safe when it happens'_ ThoughtRanma his eyes narrowing in determination.

'_I haven't lived this long against all odds just too fall now, I survived The Orichi, I survived against Herb and I survived an all out battle to the death against that god Saffron on Phoenix Mountain'_ Ranma saddened at this thought of having to kill Saffron to save Akane from death although it almost killed him in the process but he knew that it had been necessary.

Ranma was suddenly soaked by an ultra quick squall of cold rainfall the kind that was common to show up around a Jusenkyo victim and turned into a girl. But Ranma surprised herself by not feeling any annoyance at the transformation at all. Just acceptance at the sudden change in gender. So all she did in response was to flare her Ki to dry herself, adjust her clothes before shifting herself so that she was more comfortable and to grab her now long Pigtail that hung to her bottom to play with it. Ever since she had started having to spend time in her female body she had actually started growing her pigtail on her female half and she had found that she quite liked _her _hair like this. As she lay there on the roof gazing at the stars contemplating her change in views concerning the curse she slowly came to the realisation that she no longer considered the curse, a curse. It was something else, what that was she didn't yet know but she knew maybe that after all this time she was actually accepting the curse, that she was forever more going to be half male half female and she was adjusting to it, she felt just as comfortable in her female body as in her male body something she thought would never happen. '_It's not as hard as I thought it would be and probably better than I thought it would be, I guess pops teachings about girls are finally wearing off, I think I might actually be beginning to like my curse, no it not a curse anymore'_ thought Ranma with a growing smile, hope growing in her heart that she can finally become… whole… who she was meant to be. With a growing conviction she said softly to herself "I am Ranma Saotome no matter what gender I am. I am both a man and a woman and I am quite happy and content to be so" one thing still hadn't changed though she still more attracted to girls than boys so she wasn't that far along.

Ranma lay there on the roof for a couple more minutes just star gazing, contemplating about how comfortable she felt in her female body where before there was always this undefined need to turn back into a guy. The need was gone. All of a sudden Ranma heard Kasumi walk out onto the patio to call out to Ranma.

"Ranma, dinners nearly ready, come set up the table the stuffs all there" said Kasumi giving Ranma a smile before heading back to her kitchen to make sure Akane didn't do anything.

"Coming Kasumi" called Ranma before jumping off the roof to go set up the table. Little did she know that this night would start off a chain of events that would have far reaching consequences.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Ranma lay on the roof for a couple more minutes just star gazing, contemplating how comfortable she felt in her female body. Where before there had always been this undefined need to turn back into a guy. The need was gone. All of a sudden Ranma heard Kasumi walk out onto the patio calling.

"Ranma, dinner's nearly ready, come set up the table, the stuffs all there" Kasumi gave Ranma a smile before heading back to her kitchen to make sure Akane didn't do anything.

"Coming Kasumi" called Ranma before jumping off the roof to go set the table. Little did Ranma know that this night would start off a chain of events that would have far reaching consequences.

As Ranma walked inside from the patio to set up the table for dinner that night she found the sights she had come to expect to see these past few weeks. The Panda and Soun Tendo were sitting in the Dojo playing at the shogi table drinking sake and cheating horribly. Akane was sitting in the corner silently fuming away to herself about something, and seemed to only get angrier when she saw Ranma-Chan walk in.

Nabiki was sitting in the lounge muttering something about Shares and Microsoft and taking notes in her notepad while Happosai was sitting in front of the TV watching some sort of pornographic show giggling lustfully.

Ranma-Chan smiled softly when she saw Kasumi in kitchen stirring a pan on the stove and as she started towards the table to set it up she started thinking about how beautiful Kasumi looked. Ranma gave a start and nearly fell over.

_Where the hell did that come from! _thought Ranma as she stood there looking at Kasumi shaking her head in wonder. Kasumi apparently noticed Ranma looking at her because she turned around to give a cute smile and a small wave.

_Kawaii_ Thought Ranma blushing furiously, before catching herself and then lightly hitting her forehead. _Come on Ranma, don't just stand there goggling at her like some sort of groupie, you've got a job to do. _Ranma finally moved off towards the table still blushing slightly while thinking about Kasumi.

Kasumi turned backed back to the beef stew she was slowly stirring, still smiling from when she had smiled and waved at Ranma-Chan and seeing her blush bright red before turning away abruptly to go and set up the table.

Kasumi continued to stir the various pots and pans on the stove before looking over her shoulder, and seeing that Ranma-Chan had finished setting the table she turned off the stove and started moving the various foods to the table, before sitting in her usual spot at the table on the floor before calling out "Come and get it!"

Dinner was the usual affair, only difference being that Ranma was female at the time. Ranma and Genma were having a sparring contest with chopsticks trying to out do each other and get the most food (they called it speed training). Ranma was winning hands down and not spilling a drop even at such high speed. Akane was just being her usual self and being angry at Ranma for one reason or another, looking like she was going to burst a blood vessel at any given time. Nabiki, Kasumi and Soun were just eating quietly and Happosai was eating while continuing to watch TV at the same time.

It was at this time that Genma finally noticed that Ranma was in his girl form, and he also noticed how comfortable she appeared to be in her girl form. Now most people after noticing this and remembering all the beatings they got from demanding that Ranma change back, would have left well enough alone but of course we all know that Genma was not Most people.

"Boy! What do you think your doing?" shouted Genma at Ranma. Everybody stopped eating to watch the spat between Ranma and Genma

Ranma confused, looked up at Genma, chopsticks still in her mouth "Whadya mean, what am I doing Pop? I'm eating!" asked Ranma a little agitatedly with a frown on her face, hating having her attention being pulled away from her food.

"I mean change back to your real form boy, I didn't raise you to be some weak little girl!" shouted Genma instantly earning the ire of every present female especially Ranma.

Ranma was beginning to get angry "I'm comfortable as I am right now thank you, I'll change back later and even when I am in this form I am anything but weak, now shut up old man" shouted Ranma before booting Genma into the koi pond.

Nabiki watched this little interaction between Genma and Ranma with interest _What did Ranma mean when she said that she was comfortable as she was, this bares looking into!_

thought Nabiki.

"What exactly did you mean by that Ranma? For the whole time you have been here you have always been eager to change back into your guy form as soon as you could, would you care to explain that to us?" said Nabiki with a calculating look on her face, she watched as Ranma-Chan's face changed from annoyed to troubled, but what caused Nabiki's Eyebrow to raise was a small, gentle, happy smile that lit Ranma's face up, taking the emphasis away from her former troubled look.

When Ranma finally answered she appeared to be in deep thought and therefore her answer was slow to come "I'm not really sure what to make of it really or how long it has been coming about, all I know is that usually whenever I've transformed into a girl, I have always felt extremely annoyed, and I also felt like I was someplace that I shouldn't be, and that I should transform back as soon as possible."

By now everybody had finished eating and was listening intently to Ranma's answer, even Happosai and the Panda who had finally dragged himself out of the koi pond. Little did they know that there were others who were also now listening. Ranma continued on slowly still in deep thought.

"Along with that there was this constant itch that came along with the transformation, man it was annoying. But recently" this was where Ranma's face scrunched up into deeper thought. "I have slowly been becoming more comfortable in my female form, and the itch has slowly been fading away, if I had to guess I'd say that it started way back when I got my first period, because that's when I first started to accept my curse, heck that's when I started growing out my pigtail on my girl form" said Ranma fingering her hair, Genma's face twitched at this point but to his credit he didn't say anything.

Ranma pressed on "and just a few hours ago I was up on the roof thinking, I was a guy at the time, but all of a sudden rain passed by and I was transformed, and I was surprised to find that I didn't feel any annoyance at all from the transformation, I also found that I was just as comfortable in this form as in my guy form" said Ranma gesturing at her large breasts and feminine figure to emphasise her point.

Genma's Eyebrow was wildly twitching by now and he was having trouble to avoid speaking, knowing that he would be in a world of hurt if he interrupted now.

"Even the itch has gone, I can probably honestly say now… that I have fully accepted my curse and I have also come to admit to myself that I like my curse now, I like being able to be a woman as well as a man" Both Genma's and Akane's Eyebrows were now furiously ticking in extreme annoyance

Ranma went on to give the crème alla crème of her speech "I am now quite happy and content to be both man and woman, and if something were to happen which I hope it wont, I can happily live in either form for the rest of my life"

Ranma finally looked up to see how all the others were taking it she hadn't really planned to reveal this so soon but sooner than later she guessed. Genma and Akane of course were sitting there angrily eyebrows twitching furiously. Soun and Happosai where looking extremely surprised with both eyebrows well above their foreheads although Happosai had a gleam in his eye.

Nabiki was looking intently at Ranma as if she was trying to figure out a complicated puzzle and her stare was starting to make Ranma nervous, but the one that mattered most to Ranma was that of her only friend Kasumi.

Ranma looked over cautiously and saw something that she found very reassuring. Kasumi was just sitting there happily, with her hands clasped before her with a great big smile on her face beaming brightly and Ranma suddenly felt a lot better knowing that she had support from Kasumi.

Nabiki finally chose to speak up again "What about the other half of your comment, the part where you said and I quote '_and even when I am in this form I am anything but weak'_ are you meaning to say that you no longer believe in your old philosophy, that girls are weak and shouldn't fight, and are good for nothing but to be a good house wife, and that they are to be defended at all times?" This caused Akane's head to perk up in interest as she listened intently for Ranma's answer.

Ranma simply laughed "What are you kidding! Of course I have! I just freely admitted that I like being both a girl and a guy and if I still held to those values I would have just admitted that I am weak, something which everyone knows I would never say, if I have learned anything over the past two and half years that is that girls are anything but weak, both guys and girls are just as weak and strong as the other, it just depends on their upbringing. I Hate to admit it but I must say it, I used to be quite a chauvinistic pig when it came to what I thought about girls and how I believed that men are superior to girls and that was all my pops fault"

Ranma glared at Genma before continuing on saying "but my curse has all but beaten all of that out of me otherwise I couldn't have come to like my curse the way I have, I have definitely learned my lesson. No, Pops teachings are all but gone from my mind, he can no longer control me that way. Although I will say this now, I may have accepted my curse and I am able to live happily in either form, I am anything but a lady and I am definitely not going to be a Girly Girl but more of a Tomboy more than anything else!".

Nabiki had to admit that Ranma was right, and when Nabiki looked at Ranma-Chan's big blue eyes and infectious smile, all Nabiki could see was honesty and amusement. Nabiki suddenly found herself smiling and a small giggle spouted from her lips, when she thought about how Ranma had called herself a chauvinistic pig. Ranma's smile just got bigger as she watched Nabiki giggle, causing Nabiki to giggle all the louder before regaining control of herself, but the smile didn't go away.

"Don't you tell anyone about this Ranma or the damage to my reputation could be irreparable" warned Nabiki but still unable to stop smiling and Ranma just grinned

"What ever are you talking about Nabiki, I didn't see anything" said Ranma grinning and turned to talk to Kasumi and Nabiki just smiled again unable to help herself.

_Is this what it is like to be friends?_ Nabiki thought as she watched Ranma and Kasumi talk to each other about this and that and about Ranma's change of heart. Just two close friends enjoying each others company. Nabiki felt a familiar hollow open up in her heart, a hollow that appeared whenever she secretly watched various peoples and their companions talk to each other.

_I have no friends they're always driven away by the Ice Queen, which I have become. Why can't I get friends, even my business partners are just that, business partners._ All of a sudden as she watched Ranma and Kasumi, she felt the hollow get bigger than ever. She felt invisible tears slide down her face, unseen by others due to her Ice Queen façade and she started to wonder if she could be friends with Ranma like Kasumi was.

_No, Ranma can never accept me not after all the stuff I've done to her just to get money, she could never forgive me……… cant she?_ Nabiki thought about Ranma about she was actually quite a nice person, when she wasn't being insensitive. _But she has been getting better, thanks to Kasumi's help. Maybe she can forgive me, maybe she could be willing to be my friend_ and with that Nabiki resolved to speak with Ranma later, when she got the chance.

Genma could no longer take it, he had been sitting for the past half hour watching his dreams go up in smoke and after watching Ranma behave like a girl chatting endlessly with her friends and throwing away all that he Genma Saotome had taught him, he was now going to do something about it.

"THAT'S IT BOY!" everybody looked up at Genma in shock and Kasumi exclaimed with of her patented "Oh Mys!" Putting up her hands. Ranma got up and put herself between her father and everybody else, taking special care to be between Genma and the two elder Tendo sisters. Genma continued on with his bluster

"YOU WILL STOP THIS NONSENCE AT ONCE AND TURN BACK INTO A MALE NOW AND STAY THAT WAY, I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE A WEAK AND PATHETIC LITTLE GIRL, I RAISED YOU TO BE A MAN AMOUNST MEN, AND IF I HAVE TO BEAT THIS INTO YOU ONCE AGAIN THEN SO BE IT!" Genma used his own version of Soun's Demon Head technique to further emphasise his point.

Ranma merely quirked an eyebrow apparently amused and not impressed by Genma's tirade. Deciding to add insult to injury she faked a big yawn and covered her mouth before looking at him and finishing by saying "Oh I'm sorry were you saying something Pops?' in a fake innocent voice, but anybody could see that Ranma's eyes held a very angry but wary gleam them. Ranma's body language was tense like a spring, ready to react at any given moment.

Genma's eye twitched even more by Ranma's apparent dismissal and, he had seen the gleam in her eye and her body language was clear, but he decided to dismiss it. Now a smart man would not have dismissed as it clearly mean danger with a capital D. While Genma isn't really a stupid man he continues to prove to the world that he is. Today wasn't an exception, and he continued to ignore the warning signs of an obvious righteously angry female.

"YOU WILL OBEY ME BOY! CHANGE BACK OUT OF THAT WEAK FORM NOW OR I'LL…."

"OR YOU WILL DO WHAT OLD MAN?" shouted Ranma angrily. Ranma had finally had enough with the old fool, and decided to stop him before anything happened. Genma stoped his foolish tirade to splutter tongue-tied at Ranma and she took the chance to continue on.

"I thought that we had clarified the matter when I said earlier that even when I am in this form I am anything but weak and that I am very comfortable in this form" nudging her breasts to show which form

"But seeing as that you are still as stupid as ever I guess that I have to explain more thoroughly." Ranma took a deep breath before continuing.

"When I got my first period, it was a life changing experience for me as I had never known that girls went through that every month as my _Pops_ had never given me '_The talk'_" Everybody's eyes went to Genma eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Nabiki was the first to recover saying "You never gave her the talk! How could you! No wonder Ranma always seemed to be oblivious, and never reacted to all the sexual stuff that was going on around him. I should have been able to see it, it was so obvious." Nabiki was hitting herself on the head by the time she finished. Akane was just as shocked as the others but unlike the others she was also very ashamed.

Genma decided to speak up for himself "It was not essential to the Martial Arts. I set out to make Ranma the Strongest Martial Artist in the world and I didn't want him distracted. So I never told him knowing that…" only to be stopped by a fist in the face and a flight to the koi pond courtesy of Ranma.

Akane looked like she had been struggling with something and finally asked "Are you meaning to say Ranma that all the stuff that I put you through?" she said only to be interrupted.

"That it was all based in your own mind, that it was all unfounded, that I didn't deserve any of it then yes Akane it was" said Ranma angrily "and I can't forgive you right now so don't ask but maybe later if you are somehow able earn my respect again" she acquiesced.

Everybody looked ashamed with themselves at this and they all opened their mouths.

Ranma raised her hand to stall any more conversation "Back to where we were, yes I had never been given the talk, and my period was an eye opener to all the wonders I never knew.

But when Kasumi told me that every girl in the world went through this when they hit puberty. It started me thinking that maybe females weren't all as weak as I thought, that maybe they were a lot stronger than my Pops ever made them out to be" Everybody glared at him at this and Genma felt his life shorten by ten years.

Ranma went on to say "So I decided something, probably the most important decision I have ever made thus far, I decided to give my female form a chance, and to see how strong I could be" Ranma paused at this to get her breath "So when I made that decision I started training in my girl form in secret, training to make it as strong as my guy form.

Kasumi felt herself growing curious and voiced the question she knew was on everybody else's lips "How strong are you now Ranma-Chan?"

Ranma shot Kasumi an appreciative glance "I'm glad you asked Kasumi and the answer is that I am now as strong a martial artist in this form, as I am in my guy form. I also worked on making my guy form as fast and agile as my girl form. So I am equally strong, fast, endurable, agile and resistant to hits in either form."

"I'm actually quite pleased with myself, I can't believe I didn't do this way back then, my life would have been much easier. This is probably another reason why I'm so comfortable in this form as well" finished Ranma with a wide but defiant smile on her face looking around at the others in the room.

Ranma looked at Genma "Now are we finished with this stupidity to get me to change my mind or am I going to have to teach you a lesson, painfully?" said Ranma flexing her fists.

Genma looked up at and Ranma and all of sudden he saw how much Ranma resembled Nodaka; even the angry gleam in Ranma's eye was the same. Genma started remembering all the punishments he had gotten when Nodaka had held that particular gleam if he didn't do what she wanted.

_Damnit, half the reason I don't like it when Ranma is in his Girl form, is because I hate remembering Nodaka's punishments, and because Ranma is a true Saotome she probably inherited the Saotome female ability to inflect pain. I have never been so terrified in my life as when I am in the presence of Saotome Female. They are absolutely terrifying, more terrifying than even Master Happosai, even HE fears them!_ screamed Genma in his mind.

Genma knew that if he pushed it any further that he would be getting a one-way ticket to the intensive care unit at the hospital and seeing as Genma is such a coward, he took the less painful way out "Yes I'm finished" he said with a composed face not giving anything away.

"Good!" said Ranma "Nice to know you see it my way" she finished with a smug face.

By now Ranma has actually had tremendous luck being able to get through all this without being bashed through the wall. Or some other form of incapacitating injury and Ranma was feeling very pleased with herself, but fate had other plans.

Akane spoke up hesitantly "Did you mean what you said before about how you had forgotten about all that crap, about girls being weak and useless when it comes to fighting? If you did mean it then you should be able to fight girls, at least in your female form" Akane looked up at Ranma with a hopeful face "Would you be able to train with me now Ranma?"

Ranma sat there looking at Akane with a blank face, calling on the soul of ice to hide her emotions. As she looked she came to an answer although she knew it would hurt.

"No I wont train you Akane" said Ranma with a little regret and wariness.

"Why not?" shouted Akane angrily "Were all your words back then complete bullshit?"

Ranma looked a little hurt "No, none of my words were false and the reason I wont train you is because you are not yet strong enough to train with me" Akane opened her mouth again but Ranma interrupted her with a finger "Yet"

Akane looked up with a bit less anger to listen to the rest and Ranma pressed on hoping to get it done and out of the way "You are not yet strong enough yet, but if you train properly by practicing your katas and your, speed, agility and balance and I might eventually train with you."

"All you do to train is smash bricks all day, and that accomplishes nothing" Ranma continued on "you must and I repeat must, also learn to control your anger, because it is severely limiting you, and it makes you constantly almost loose control"

"I'm surprised that you haven't hurt someone yet although you have come close to doing so, and if you continue to let your anger get control of you… I will never train you full stop" finished Ranma with a sense of finality that everybody could pick up on.

Akane looked down with shame knowing that Ranma was right, she was still fairly angry that Ranma wouldn't train with her but knew that she was right.

Soun looked around and saw that nobody was going to say anything and cleared his throat to gain everybody's attention he had some concerns of his own to clear up "This is all very nice Ranma and I'm glad you have solved some of your problems, but I have to know how this affects you engagement to Akane?"

Everybody looked at Ranma eager to hear the answer. Ranma looked like she was thinking very hard and when she finally looked up everybody held their breath "I sorry Mr Tendo but I cannot marry Akane now. All the beatings have just beaten out all the love that I have for her" said Ranma with a regretful expression on her face.

Soun looked devastated at this and started crying waves of tears that resembled Niagara Falls and Genma also looked like he was going to burst into tears and Soun looked at Ranma and asked loudly "But what about the engagement, you must marry one of my daughters, the honour of the schools depend on it!" Soun was starting to look desperate.

Ranma just looked at Kasumi and Nabiki "I will allow the engagement to stand, I could still marry one of your other daughters but that's up to them" Kasumi and Nabiki could see from their point of view that Ranma wasn't really looking at Nabiki when she said this but rather at Kasumi.

Kasumi started to feel her face warming up when she saw Ranma looking at her with a faint look of suggestion and hope on her face and looked away blushing. Akane did not look pleased at this turn of events but held her tongue determined to get back Ranma's respect, but Soun and Genma looked happier.

Then fate finally decided to show her face and Ranma just went out and said, "Besides I could never marry an uncute tomboy like Akane" and that comment just did it in for Akane. She brought out her trusty Pervert basher (Mallet) and smashed Ranma into the floor with a huge shout of "RANMA NO BAKA!" sending Ranma into unconsciousness, just as well she was as strong as her guy form.

Kasumi got up with a sigh and went to pick up the unconscious small form of Ranma from the floor "Oh Ranma you were doing so well too, I'll have to talk to her again about speaking at the wrong time"

She picked up Ranma and started to walk to her room and called over her shoulder "Ranma will be with me tonight, she'll need someone to look after her after that blow to the head"

All of a sudden Nabiki got up as well saying "I'll come to!" and started walking towards them to help Kasumi carry Ranma.

Kasumi wanted to protest but when she looked at Nabiki she saw the pain that Nabiki was in so she held her tongue and nodded.

With that Kasumi and Nabiki disappeared leaving everybody in shock where they would stay until much later, which at that time they could finally go to bed. They had a lot to think about tonight.

Two presences sat in a tree digesting all that they had just heard and one said in an old wizzened voice "This complicates things, it appears that Ranma has matured a great deal, become much more powerful than before, and she has accepted her curse, and she appears to be very proud about her dual sexuality, that also complicates things"

The other one spoke now in a far younger and clearly feminine voice "What should we do?

The old one spoke again "We will head back to the restaurant, we have a lot to talk about"

With that final comment the two presences vanished into the night.

Meanwhile a presence was stirring at Jusenkyo in China, it had a mission to accomplish tonight, a mission it got to do much too rarely but was overjoyed to be doing. It was going to visit one of its students tonight to offer a gift and a choice. Ranma Saotome was in for a pleasant surprise in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Two presences sat in a tree digesting all that they had just heard and one said in an old wizened voice "This complicates things, it appears that Ranma has matured a great deal, become much more powerful than before, and she has accepted her curse, she appears to be very proud about her dual sexuality, that also complicates things"

The other one spoke now in a far younger and clearly feminine voice "What should we do?

The old one spoke again "We will head back to the restaurant, we have a lot to talk about"

With that final comment the two presences vanished into the night.

Meanwhile a presence was stirring at Jusenkyo in China, it had a mission to accomplish tonight, a mission it got to do much too rarely but was overjoyed to be doing. It was going to visit one of its students tonight to offer a gift and a choice. Ranma Saotome was in for a pleasant surprise in the morning.

Nabiki and Kasumi spent a couple of minutes struggling to get Ranma-Chan up the stairs and into Kasumi's room, where they lay the small girl on Kasumi's bed. The two sisters then collapsed on the bed to pant for a few seconds before starting to prepare Ranma for bed.

"I never realised that Ranma was that heavy!" exclaimed Nabiki amazedly.

Kasumi just smiled "Stay here, I need to get some of Ranma's pyjamas so she can sleep comfortably." With that she went out towards Ranma's room, before coming back in a few minutes with some of Ranma-Chan's silk pyjamas in her arms.

Nabiki and Kasumi then started to undress Ranma from her day clothes and put on her pyjamas, along with appropriate undergarments. As they did this Kasumi watched Nabiki closely and found signs of a struggle within Nabiki's cool exterior.

Kasumi prided herself on being one of the few people able to see past the mask that Nabiki always presented to the world, and what she saw in Nabiki concerned her. After they had dressed Ranma and put her under the covers, Nabiki started to leave but Kasumi called "Wait Nabiki I want to ask you something please?"

Nabiki stopped for a few seconds and seemed to have a silent argument with herself before she reluctantly turned back. Kasumi sat down and patted the bed beside her offering a seat, which Nabiki accepted and sat beside Kasumi.

Kasumi watched Ranma sleep for a couple minutes looking for any signs of stress before turning to Nabiki to watch her for a few minutes, before seemingly coming to a definite conclusion on something or another.

"What's wrong Nabiki? You have never helped me with Ranma before now, not without some prior motive so why now? What's changed?" asked Kasumi gently looking Nabiki in the eye in way that left Nabiki unable to look away.

"Nothings wrong" said Nabiki calmly before wrenching her eyes away from Kasumi's serene gaze, but continued to sit.

"Yes there is Nabiki, I know you better than that" Kasumi replied gently still slowly prying apart Nabiki's mask. "Tell me, is it Ranma? Was it something she said or did tonight?"

Nabiki flinched slightly, something that didn't avoid Kasumi's notice, and she pressed on determined to destroy the mask and heal the pain that Kasumi sensed behind it.

"Did something happen tonight, that you felt that you had to help me with Ranma… did you want to talk to her if she woke up" said Kasumi, Nabiki flinched visibly that time and there were signs of tears in her eyes. Kasumi leaned over and pulled Nabiki into a hug.

"Earlier before Genma's outburst" Nabiki spoke low and slow forcing Kasumi to listen carefully "When me and Ranma were talking about how she had gotten rid of Genma's teachings, she had this smile on her face and she was also giggling and I suddenly found myself smiling and giggling myself, I hadn't done that in years. When I finally gained control of my giggling, I just couldn't help smiling while Ranma was smiling and what happened next…"

"_Don't you tell anyone about this Ranma or the damage to my reputation could be irreparable" warned Nabiki but still unable to stop smiling and Ranma just grinned_

"_What ever are you talking about Nabiki, I didn't see anything" said Ranma grinning and turned to talk to Kasumi and Nabiki just smiled again unable to help herself._

Nabiki continued to speak with a slight quaver in her voice "Then when she turned to talk to you it got me thinking about how she had replied, as if she was a friend and swearing to keep our little secret"

Kasumi just continued to listen silently, waiting for Nabiki to get to it on her own.

"I have this hollow within me you know, a hollow of intense loneliness, that always appears when ever I watch other people interact with each other; and while I watched you and Ranma speak together, I couldn't help noticing that you two seemed to be much closer than ordinary friends" said Nabiki on the verge of crying.

Kasumi blushed a little but said nothing and continued to listen silently; waiting for Nabiki to get to it herself, knowing that if she pushed it, Nabiki would just close up tighter than ever.

_She always seems to do that whenever she feels threatened by anything, continually hiding behind her mask_ thought Kasumi sadly.

"And as I continued watching, I started wondering if she would be willing to be my friend"

said Nabiki. "I've never had any real friends, just acquaintances, even my business partners are just that, partners; nothing more, my bloody reputation as the Ice Queen of Furinkan High School makes everybody too afraid to be more than just acquaintances with me, but it almost seems as though Ranma isn't afraid at all and I started thinking… that maybe…" Nabiki broke off. Kasumi just watched as tears started appearing on Nabiki's face and she heard a small whimper. It appeared the Mask was cracking.

All of a sudden Nabiki just appeared to crack and whirled to look at Kasumi "But why would she want to be my friend! Especially after all I have done to her!" she screamed and lunged at Kasumi to grab her in a desperate hug, wailing into Kasumi's shoulder

All Kasumi could do was look at Nabiki in shock. She was crying! Something she hasn't done in years. Not even when mother died! Kasumi slowly, hesitantly wrapped her arms around the shuddering frame afraid that she would pull away and put on the Mask again. But all Nabiki did in reaction was to just grip tighter and continue crying.

They sat like that for a couple minutes; Nabiki crying and seeking comfort, and receiving it in the form of Kasumi; who just sat there holding the young woman stroking her hair, until she stopped crying.

Having finally exhausted all her tears Nabiki just slumped down and curled up on the bed, resting her head on Kasumi's lap still hiccupping; feeling exhausted but unwilling to leave Kasumi's reassuring presence to go to her own cold unwelcoming room.

Kasumi sat there silently, contemplating what to say, while continuing to stroke Nabiki's hair absent-mindedly. It came as a mild shock to Kasumi when she heard Nabiki speak again.

"Why would she want to be my friend?" said Nabiki softly turning over to look at the small form of Ranma-Chan sleeping on the bed beside them "All I've done to her is manipulate her, use her, extort her, ignore her, never helping her without a price."

Nabiki's face turned self-loathing "And all to just make more money. Up until now, I had never seen Ranma as a person, just as a cash cow" Nabiki's expression was now that of regret and sadness and self loathing "She couldn't ever forgive me for all I did to her; and I don't blame her, so how can she be my friend when she can't forgive me" Nabiki's expression got even more intense and Kasumi felt her heart clench painfully.

"I can't even forgive myself for my actions, and won't be able to until she does forgive me for what I did to her, I could ask her if she could forgive me but I am too afraid to ask, afraid that she'd refuse, I wouldn't be able to take it". Nabiki started to cry again, deep heart wrenching sobs that did not appear to be in any danger of stopping until Nabiki fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. When that happened Kasumi started to feel herself crying as well in reaction from the sheer pain she felt in Nabiki's tortured voice.

So why don't you ask now?" said a soft voice from beside them startling them both. Nabiki and Kasumi both swivelled around to see a tired looking Ranma propping herself on her elbows and looking at Nabiki with a gentle smile.

"Ranma? How much did you hear?" Nabiki stuttered wiping tears stains from her face.

'Just a little, I woke up a few minutes ago" said Ranma still with a tired and pained face.

Kasumi spoke up "How you feeling Ranma?" she asked "Are you sure you feel strong enough to sit up?" she asked a little worriedly.

Ranma-Chan just waved dismissively "Nah, I feel fine, just a slight headache." Ranma looked down at herself dressed in her silk pyjamas and quirked an eyebrow at Kasumi.

"Looks like I'm going to have a sleep over tonight nee Kasumi-Chan?" said Ranma with a grin on her face.

Kasumi just blushed and would have answered if it weren't for a soft whisper from Nabiki.

"What… Did you mean? Ask now?" asked Nabiki with a quavering voice, a single tear slowly traced its way down her cheek.

Ranma turned her attention from Kasumi back to Nabiki and said softly "You wanted to ask for my forgiveness but your too afraid to ask for it, afraid that I will refuse, effectively condemning you to a life of guilt. So I'm saying to you now … ask me!"

"But… but… but", Nabiki eyes gleamed with tears that threatened to fall but they didn't.

Ranma watched the young woman before her quiver with repressed sobs; both Ranma and Kasumi easily felt the pain and fear emanating from Nabiki. And Ranma knew she had to do something to help Nabiki get over her fear, and ask that all important question, a question that could change Ranma's and Nabiki's relationship for the better. But it had to be asked first, before anything else could happen.

Ranma sighed and got out of the covers and traversed the bed towards Nabiki on hands and knees, until her face was just inches from Nabiki's. Ranma got up until she was squatting on her knees and placed a reassuring hand on Nabiki shoulder.

"Nabiki?" the girl continued to cry softly.

"Nabiki?" the crying stopped and the girl appeared to be listening.

"Nabiki look at me" Ranma commanded softly and Nabiki slowly looked up until she was looking Ranma square in the eyes, with tears continuously gleaming from the rims of her eyes. Ranma had to suppress a flinch from the pain she saw in the other girl's eyes. Ranma had never known such pain was possible!

Ranma spoke slowly but surely "Don't be afraid to ask me Nabiki, I am more than willing to answer, but it is you who has to ask it, if you don't do this now, if you continue to run away, you will forever regret it for the rest of your life" Ranma finished with definite finality and Nabiki knew it to be true. She knew that she would regret it if she ran away now. But still she hesitated.

Nabiki bit her lip in an effort to control her sobbing, and looked over Ranma's shoulder at Kasumi. Kasumi just smiled and nodded. Nabiki gathered her remaining courage and looked Ranma in the eye. Ranma just kneeled there, patiently waiting for Nabiki to speak.

Nabiki spoke low and haltingly, forcing the words through her unwilling lips, past the fear that still seized her heart in a tight grip. "Ranma ever since you came to us as an immature, young, brash, rough tongued, aqutrasexual, Martial Artist. I have treated you wrongly; I treated you not as a person, but as a way to get money in any number of ways, ways that were very wrong and immoral. I never helped you whenever you needed it. I have come to realise that the way I treated you was wrong and I'm sorry"

Nabiki suddenly just broke down and cried "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY, can you ever forgive me" she finished in a small voice and her shoulders slumped down and she started crying again.

Nabiki continued to cry until she suddenly felt a soft hand on her cheek and she felt strong but gentle thumb wiping away her tears. She looked up slowly and saw Ranma looking at her, eye's glimmering with some emotion that Nabiki couldn't identify. She continued to look into Ranma's eyes, intently search for any emotions that indicate that Ranma was going to refuse her apology but couldn't find anything but happiness, compassion… and love. Nabiki suddenly felt her heart lightening but held back from letting go of all the pain until she had heard those words that she prayed for. Ranma just continued to wipe away the tears.

Ranma suddenly spoke and Nabiki held her breath in anticipation and what she heard was the greatest thing she had ever heard, at least at the moment. "I Ranma Saotome accept your apology, there was never anything to forgive".

Nabiki's heart was soaring with happiness and she started to feel more like herself now that pain was gone. She started to feel very silly that she had put herself through that and given in to her emotions.

Ranma was suddenly surprised when Nabiki launched herself into Ranma's arms to hug her tightly laughing and crying at the same time, but this time tears of happiness.

They stayed like that for a while, Nabiki hugging tightly, and Ranma hugging back then they were startled when they heard Kasumi whine.

"Awwww! Why don't I get hugs!" Kasumi whined mockingly. The two other girls laughed and leaned over to include her in their hug. They stayed like that for a couple minutes until Ranma coughed and leaned back and looked at Nabiki.

"Now there is one other thing I have to do to finish this properly," Ranma said anticipation evident in her voice. Kasumi and Nabiki looked at each other each asking the other what Ranma could mean but could see any answers from each other and looked back at Ranma.

Kasumi had a slight suspicion but nothing concrete.

Ranma cleared her throat as if preparing for a speech and then kneeled on her knees in front of Nabiki and said with an emotional voice "Hello, my name is Ranma Saotome, I am a Martial Artist and I am both male and female, would you, Nabiki Tendo, do me the honour of being my friend and… and…" Ranma halted to gather her courage and spoke again "and will you also consent to me calling you… sister"

Nabiki just sat there in shock "Sister?" she whispered. What could she say? Nabiki had no idea what to say, though she was actually quite happy that Ranma could consider her his sister.

Nabiki sat there for a few seconds before finding her tongue and saying "Ranma I just don't know what to say" she said with a little hesitancy.

"So why don't you just say yes?" Ranma replied with a slight giggle.

Nabiki just sat there opening and closing her mouth like a codfish before finally launching herself to grab Ranma in a hug joyfully shouting "Yes, Yes of course Ranma"

Ranma let herself be hugged by Nabiki for a few more minutes before her male side decided to invest itself and she pulled away saying "Alright, alright, that all the sappiness I can take for one night"

Nabiki pulled away as well with a small giggle and fell back on the bed totally exhausted.

Kasumi looked at Nabiki with a little concern on her face "Oh Nabiki you look totally exhausted"

Nabiki laughed weakly "I am totally exhausted! I have just been on the most rough and exhausting emotional roller coaster ride that I have ever had the displeasure to experience."

Nabiki looked at Ranma with a smile "Though it was totally worth it, though a little painful."

Ranma just smiled poked her tongue at Nabiki inviting Nabiki to retaliate the same.

Kasumi's practicalness decided to assert itself right then "Well Nabiki, you cant sleep on my bed tonight, you should go to your room now"

Nabiki just stretched languidly on the bed and settled herself more comfortably on the bed "Awww Kasumi I'm too comfortable to get up now, besides Ranma is getting to stay" she whined sparking a bout of giggles from Ranma and few seconds later Nabiki joined in.

Kasumi looked pointedly at Nabiki "Ranma's staying because she got hit over the head by Akane remember and I wanted to keep an eye on her tonight"

Nabiki's good mood deflated when she heard that, and remembered exactly how Ranma ended up in Kasumi's bed. She started to get a little angry at Akane and started swearing under her breath, speaking words that neither Kasumi nor Ranma bothered to remember.

Nabiki was suddenly distracted when Ranma hit upon an enticing brainwave "Hey Kasumi you remember when I said before that I was going to have a sleepover tonight?"

"Yes?" Kasumi replied, not sure what exactly where Ranma was going with this.

"So why don't we do just that!" Ranma said excitedly "Just you, me and Nabiki!" it was a good idea Kasumi had to admit, but to sure as to whether they would do it yet.

Nabiki started nodding enthusiastically, she hasn't had a sleepover in years! "Yeah lets do it! Come on Kasumi when was the last time we had a sleepover together?" Nabiki begged with a slight pout and Ranma joined in pouting at Kasumi. Kasumi just couldn't withstand the double-teaming duo and finally nodded her head.

"Alright you two, Nabiki you go get cleaned up and then come back, then we will go to sleep" Nabiki just nodded and got up to go clean up. She was back in a few minutes with fresh sleeping clothes and she saw that Ranma had already fallen asleep in the bed,

Kasumi had also changed and was behind Ranma on the bed waiting for Nabiki to get back. Nabiki got in the bed in front of Ranma so that Ranma was in the middle and fell asleep in a few seconds totally exhausted from her emotional night.

Kasumi stayed up for a few minutes watching the two girls, smiling softly. She finally lay down facing them and prepared to go to sleep. She was startled when she felt Ranma turn over and burrow into her chest mumbling. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around the small girl and smiled when she felt Ranma respond by snuggling in closer, unconsciously trying to get closer to the gentle warmth and comfort that Kasumi offered.

Kasumi just smiled and held Ranma tightly secretly pleased that Ranma was seeking her like this. Kasumi felt familiar feelings arise, feelings that she recognised easily but was unsure about. Kasumi was afraid to act upon these feelings but at that moment when she looked at Ranma she felt the feelings solidify and she was suddenly no longer afraid.

She knew that Ranma returned these feelings and Kasumi decided that she would have to talk to Ranma about her feelings soon. Before she fell asleep she leaned down and softly kissed Ranma on the forehead and then a little hesitantly kissed Ranma proper, not caring that Ranma was female right then, when she backed away she saw that Ranma was smiling in her sleep and then she lay her down and as she fell asleep she said softly "I love you Ranma"

If Kasumi had remained awake a few more seconds she would have heard Ranma mumble in her sleep "I love you Kasumi" before dropping into a deeper sleep.

Ranma was floating in a black void, the void of her mind. A presence floated over her watching her sleep peacefully, oblivious to the powerful presence that watched her.

"RANMA" The presence spoke.

"Huh? Wha?" Ranma jerked awake in response to voice, she looked around not noticing anything; until she rubbed her eyes and noticed that she was floating in a vast black void seemingly without end.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ranma yelled in surprise and jerked herself into a ready stance and summoned her KI ready to defend herself. She felt around with her senses but couldn't feel anything.

'RANMA" The presence spoke again.

"What the?" Ranma gasped and spun around to confront the presence but didn't see anything beyond the darkness in which she was floating.

"RANMA CALM YOURSELF, I'M NOT HERE TO HARM YOU," said the presence in an effort to calm the young woman.

Ranma spun around again but didn't see anything "Who are you, and why are you here?" Ranma listened for an answer but couldn't hear anything "Show yourself!" Ranma shouted angrily still spinning around looking for the presence.

Ranma suddenly felt and saw enormous power and light behind her and spun around to see only to gasp in surprise and release her KI from sheer shock

She saw a tall woman of great but ethereal beauty. Long, flowing black hair, a willowy figure and elven like features which set off her eyes. Intense green eyes in which Ranma could perceive great power and wisdom. She wore white flowing see through silk clothes that barely covered the bare essentials leaving a great deal to the imagination.

Ranma then saw that there were tattoos on her forehead and cheeks, two green diamonds set beside each other and a green oval above them in a triangle formation. Two sets of double green stripes adorned her cheeks.

"Who… are… you?" Ranma whispered, sheer disbelief easily visible in her eyes.

"I AM RIALINENE, GODDESS OF TRANSFORMATIONS" Rialinene replied gently, Ranma's abused nerves slowly soothed themselves as the Goddesses gentle tone helped her slowly relax.

"Is this a dream?" Ranma asked, finally calm and relaxed.

"WE ARE IN WITHIN YOUR MIND, WHETHER IT BE A DREAM, OR A VISION, OR SOMETHING ELSE IS ENTIRELY YOUR OPINION, ALL YOU NEED KNOW IS THAT IT IS REALLY HAPPENNING"explained the goddess.

"…Right" said Ranma not understanding at all slowly shaking her head to clear it, until her brain picked up on something the Goddess said. Ranma looked up at the Goddess.

"You said we are within _my mind?_" she asked

"CORRECT" Rialinene replied happily nodding her head.

_If that means what I think it means, we are in my mind, which is my territory which means that I can…_ thought Ranma before concentrating on something. The void slowly began to disappear and in its place the Tendo Dojo appeared. Rialinene looked around amazed at what Ranma had accomplished.

_Incredible! No human I have ever met has been able to remove the dream void and make their own surroundings! _Rialinene looked down at Ranma impressed. _This is not an ordinary human, it can't be because it is she is a highly gifted Martial Artist? It must be something else!_

Ranma looked around satisfied, feeling much more secure now that she had a solid surface below her feet, and familiar surroundings before looking back at the Goddess. Ranma looked at the goddess for a few minutes, appraising her as she would an opponent, even scanned her with her KI, but Ranma couldn't see any signs of being deceived. Ranma finally chose to speak.

"Ok so I know who you are and what you are… but why are you here?" Ranma asked quietly quite curious as to why a Goddess would want to talk to her.

"I AM HERE TO OFFER YOU A CHOICE AND GIFT" said Rialinene, Ranma just cocked her head in askance.

"YOU SEE RANMA, I, AS THE GODDESS OF TRANSFORMATIONS, HAVE THE UNCONTESTED AUTHORITY AND RESPONSIBILITY OVER ALL FORMS OF TRANSFORMATION."It was at this point that Rialinene looked at Ranma with a piercing gaze. "THIS INCLUDES THE JUSENKYO SPRINGS, AND THEREFORE BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE SPRING OF DROWNED GIRL CURSE, YOU ALSO ARE MY RESPONCIBILITY."

"Me?" Ranma stuttered.

"YES, YOU RANMA"Rialinene took a deep breath before continuing "YOU SEE RANMA, THE SPRINGS ARE NOT CURSES WHICH ARE USED TO PUNISH, THEY ARE TEACHERS! WHEN EVER SOMEONE COMES IN PROXIMITY TO ONE OF THE SPRINGS, THEY ARE DRAWN TO THE SPRING WHICH COULD TEACH THEM THE MOST, AND YOU RANMA, IN A MATTER OF SPEAKING HAVE GRADUATED, AND I AM NOW HERE TO GIVE YOU YOUR REWARD."

Ranma shook her head unbelievingly and Rialinene saw that she might need some more convincing.

"LET ME TELL YOU A STORY RANMA. THERE WAS ONCE A YOUNG MARTIAL ARTIST WHO STRIVED TO BECOME THE BEST IN THE WORLD. HE WAS RAISED BY HIS FATHER, WHO RAISED HIM TO BE THE GREATEST IN MARTIAL ARTS AND ALSO TO BE THE MANLINEST MAN EVER. THE YOUNG MAN WAS AN ARROGANT YOUNG MAN WHO BELIEVED THAT FEMALES WERE GOOD FOR NOTHINGS WHO COULDN'T FIGHT, AND WERE GOOD FOR NOTHING ELSE BUT SEX, BEING A GOOD HOUSEWIFE AND BARING CHILDREN."

HE WAS ALSO VERY RUDE, AND CALLOUS, AND HE HAD NO FEMINENE SIDE, BUT THERE WAS ONE REDEEMING QUALITY. THIS YOUNG MAN WAS VERY HONOURABLE AND POSSESSED A PURE HEART DESPITE ALL THE SUFFERINGS HE WAS PUT THROUGH. THEN ONE DAY HE AND HIS FATHER HAD AN ACCIDENT AND THIS YOUNG MAN ALL OF A SUDDEN WAS IN FOR MORE KNOWLEDGE ON FEMALES THAN ANY OTHER MALE ON THE PLANET.

Ranma realised that this story was starting to sound very familiar, and was starting to get nervous, but continued to listen anyway.

"THIS YOUNG MAN HAD RECEIVED A CURSE WHICH TURNED HIM INTO A FEMALE, A FATE THAT HE FELT WAS THE WORST THING THAT COULD EVER HAPPEN TO HIM. BUT THE YOUNG MAN WAS UNABLE TO DO ANYTHING, EXCEPT LEARN TO LIVE WITH THIS NEW FACTOR IN HIS LIFE.

The goddess saw slow recognition beginning to show in Ranma's eyes and pressed on.

"THE YOUNG MAN DEFINITELY LEARNED, AS HIS VIEW ON FEMALES WAS REALLY SKEWED AND HIS CALLOUS UNCARING WAYS GOT HIM INTO TROUBLE MORE OFTEN THAN NOT, USUALLY ENDDING UP GETTING HURT.

OVER A PERIOD OF A COUPLE YEARS, THIS YOUNG ACTUALLY MANAGED TO ATAIN HIS GOAL OF BEING THE GREATEST MARTIAL ARTIST THAT EVER EXISTED, BUT THAT WASN'T ALL."

Rialinene could see that she was getting through and dove in for the final strike.

"HE ALSO MANAGED TO ADAPT TO HIS CURSE AND LEARN FROM IT, HE ACTUALLY MANAGED TO DEVELOP A SENSITIVE SIDE, ALTHOUGH IT RARELY APPEARED, HE LEARNED TO SPEAK PROPERLY, AND HE REGAINED HIS FEMININE SIDE, WHICH HIS FATHER HAD BEATEN AWAY ALL TRACES."

"EVENTUALLY AFTER TWO AND HALF YEARS HE TRULY ACCEPTTED THAT HE WAS FOREVER GOING TO BE HALF MALE HALF FEMALE, HE HAD TRULY ACCEPTED HIMSELF AS HALF AND HALF AND DIDN'T REALLY CARE WHAT HE WAS. HIS CURSE WAS NO LONGER A CURSE. BUT A PART OF HIMSELF.

THIS YOUNG MAN HAD GONE FROM AN IMATURE, INSENSITIVE, NO FEMININE HALF BRAT! INTO THIS WONDER PERSON I SEE BEFORE ME NOW"

Ranma just stood there tears in her eye and opened her mouth to speak but Rialinene beat her to it.

"YES RANMA, THIS YOUNG MAN WAS YOU, YOU GOT THE CURSE, AND LET IT TEACH YOU, LIKE IT WAS MEANT TOO. YOU ARE A WONDERFUL PERSON WHO ANYBODY WOULD BE HONOURED TO CALL FRIEND, BROTHER, SISTER, OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO BE, NOT AT ALL LIKE YOU USED TO BE.

Ranma just smiled and said "Thankyou, Rialinene, now what was that about a reward?"

Rialinene just smiled and said "I HAVE COME TO OFFER A CHOICE RANMA. I HAVE THE ABILITY TO REMOVE YOUR CURSE IF YOU SO WISH, BUT I GUESS WE BOTH KNOW HOW YOU WILL ANSWER"

Ranma just smiled shook her head "No thanks, I don't want to cured anymore. I am perfectly happy as I am right now, but thanks for offering" Ranma's smile got broader "I have actually been having a lot of fun being both male and female now that I have accepted myself"

Rialinene smiled and giggled a little "I EXPECTED AS MUCH SO I WILL DO SOMETHING ELSE FOR YOU INSTEAD, INSTEAD, I WILL CHANGE THE TRIGGER OF YOUR CURSE, FROM A WATER TRIGGER, TO A TRIGGER THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CONCENTRATE ON WHAT YOU WANT, AND YOU WILL BE ABLE TO CHANGE BACK AND FORTH AT WILL."

Ranma just stood for a second before shouting "YATTA!" and jumped around happily.

"THAT'S NOT ALL RANMA!" Rialinene said, getting Ranma's instant attention.

"There is more?" said Ranma astonished. What else could she get!

"INDEED, I WILL ALSO MAKE BOTH YOUR MALE FORM AND YOUR FEMALE FORM TALLER, ESPECIALLY YOUR FEMALE HALF" Rialinene looked down at Ranma a moment before adding "NOW THOSE CURVEY HIPS AND THAT VERY BIG BUST OF YOURS WONT SEEM SO OUT OF PLACE ON YOU, CONSIDERING HOW SMALL YOU ARE, AND HOW BIG THEY ARE!" Rialinene said smirking.

Ranma shouted at Rialinene "Don't tease me! I happen to be very proud of my attributes!"

Ranma crossed her arms defiantly before looking down and adding contritely "though I guess they are a bit big."

Rialinene just rolled her eyes before looking at Ranma and saying, "I MUST GO NOW, BUT I HOPE WE CAN MEET AGAIN SOMEDAY" before she slowly started to fade away.

"WAIT!" Ranma shouted and Rialinene looked back "WHAT DO YOU WANT RANMA?" she asked gently.

Ranma looked down a second before asking "would you be able to tell me what the others have got their curses for? What is it they must learn form their curses? I might be able to help them" before looking down again.

Rialinene turned to face Ranma and said sorrowfully "I'M SORRY RANMA BUT I CAN'T TELL YOU, THEY MUST FIND OUT ON THEIR OWN!" Rialinene turned to leave again but thought of something and turned to tell it to Ranma.

"IT IS JUST AS WELL THAT YOU HAD FALLEN IN THE SPRING… IF YOU HADN'T YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD WITHIN THREE MONTHS!"

"THAT IS BECAUSE YOUR FATHER HAD BEATEN ALL FORMS OF FEMININITY FROM YOU, INCLUDING YOUR FEMALE KI. YOU SEE RANMA, EVERY LIVING SOUL IN EXISTANCE IS A BALANCE OF MALE AND FEMALE KI, AND YOUR KI WAS GROSSLY MISBALENCED, SO IN DOING THAT, YOUR DEATH WAS UNAVOIDABLE, SO IT IS FORTUNATE INDEED THAT YOU GOT YOUR CURSE!"

Rialinene looked down at Ranma, and saw that she was trembling from shock, but knew that there was nothing she could do to help. Rialinene just sighed sadly before saying "GOODBYE RANMA, MAY WE SEE EACHOTHER AGAIN SOMEDAY." And she faded away, leaving a shocked and trembling Ranma alone.

The connection that bound Ranma to the dream world in her mind faded and she fell back into her body into a blissful sleep, wrapped in the comforting arms of Kasumi. One thing was for sure. Ranma was never going to forget this night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She was warm, very warm, but it was nice and comfortable. That was Ranma's first thought when she woke up. Ranma lay there for a few minutes relishing the warmth and comfort before reluctantly opening her eyes.

_This isn't my room!_ Thought Ranma, not recognising where she was. She looked around a little and saw Nabiki sleeping peacefully beside her and then she remembered where she was. _That's right! I'm having a sleep over with Kasumi and Nabiki._

Ranma remembered the sequence of events that had led up to sleeping in Kasumi's bed with the two girls. Ranma's confession, being hit over the head by Akane, Nabiki's mask breaking and the subsequent Emotional Rollercoaster ride that led to Ranma gaining a new friend and sister in Nabiki and then the idea of having a sleepover in Kasumi's room rather than going to their own cold lonely rooms. Ranma grinned _That was the best night of sleep I've had in months! _Ranma thought before looking back at Nabiki.

_Whoever would have thought that Nabiki could have opened up like that? I never knew that she had been so lonely, and in so much pain _Ranma reached over to stroke Nabiki's cheek lightly with her fingers. Ranma smiled a little when Nabiki smiled and leaned into Ranma's hand in response to the touch and Ranma just continued to stroke Nabiki's cheek lightly _Well in any case, Nabiki's got me and Kasumi with her now, we will help her whenever she needs us _thought Ranma determination growing in her heart.

Ranma continued to lie still, enjoying the warmth and comfort she was feeling before trying to move but found that she was unable to. Ranma looked down, and what she saw made Ranma blush a deep red. Kasumi was behind her sleeping peacefully with a content expression and she was holding Ranma with her arms around Ranma's body. But what made Ranma blush was that Kasumi was holding her in what was quite literally a lover's embrace.

Ranma's and Kasumi's legs were entwined together and Kasumi's body was cupping Ranma's from behind. Kasumi's arms were wrapped around Ranma's torso holding her close. Kasumi's right arm was draped over Ranma's waist her hand very close to her groin and her other arm was wrapped around Ranma's chest and her hand was at Ranma's chest cupping Ranma's left breast causing Ranma to feel a vaguely pleasurable feeling which Ranma found to be quite nice and Ranma slowly calmed down knowing that nothing was going to happen.

Ranma just continued to lie there quietly. She was still embarrassed but it had toned down quite a bit and Ranma found that no matter how much she thought about it, she could not bring herself to be ashamed about it. The warmth and comfort was very nice and Ranma found after a little thought that she felt safe being with Kasumi and for another thing it just felt… right! To be like this, so Ranma did nothing about it and just waited patiently for Kasumi to wake up and to continue enjoying the warmth, comfort and safety a little more she thought with a little guilt.

Ranma suddenly became aware that Kasumi was waking up when she heard Kasumi's breathing change. Ranma managed to turn around to watch Kasumi wake up.

The first thing that Kasumi saw as she opened her eyes was a pair of big, crystal blue eyes that Kasumi, whom after a little sorting of her brain belatedly identified them as Ranma's eyes.

_Oh… It's Ranma. _Thought Kasumi with a small yawn not really comprehending what she was seeing until her mind caught up with her eyes and her eyes flew wide open staring in disbelief.

_What is Ranma doing here! In my bed!_ Thought Kasumi blushing slightly, wondering what was going on. Until she looked behind Ranma and saw Nabiki still sleeping quietly with a small smile on her face, and all of a sudden, just like Ranma did before Kasumi remembered all that had happened last night and Kasumi relaxed slightly.

Then Kasumi remembered what had happened just before she went to sleep.

_Kasumi stayed up for a few minutes watching the two girls, smiling softly. She finally lay down facing them and prepared to go to sleep. She was startled when she felt Ranma turn over and burrow into her chest mumbling. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around the small girl and smiled when she felt Ranma respond by snuggling in closer, unconsciously trying to get closer to the gentle warmth and comfort that Kasumi offered. _

_Kasumi just smiled and held Ranma tightly secretly pleased that Ranma trusted her like this. Kasumi felt familiar feelings arise, feelings that she recognised easily but was unsure about. Kasumi was afraid to act upon these feelings but at that moment when she looked at Ranma she felt the feelings solidify and she was suddenly no longer afraid. _

_She knew that Ranma returned these feelings and Kasumi decided that she would have to talk to Ranma about her feelings soon. Before she fell asleep she leaned down and softly kissed Ranma on the forehead and then a little hesitantly kissed Ranma proper, not caring that Ranma was female right then, when she backed away she saw that Ranma was smiling in her sleep and then she lay her down and as she fell asleep she said softly "I love you Ranma"_

Kasumi started blushing lightly and then she realised her arms were still holding Ranma close.

When she looked down at themselves and saw the position they were in Kasumi's blush deepened. She tried to say something but found that she couldn't.

Ranma watched all the reactions Kasumi went through with a grin and twinkling eyes and just continued to watch and when Kasumi tried to speak but couldn't Ranma decided to break the silence that had manifested and said "Good morning Kasumi"

Kasumi couldn't say anything to that and just continued to open and close her mouth like a codfish and Ranma just grinned before finally getting restless.

"I guess we should get up now" Ranma said a little reluctantly seeing as Kasumi couldn't speak.

Kasumi just nodded mutely grateful for the interruption and unwrapped her arms from around Ranma allowing Ranma to move. Kasumi and Ranma got out of bed quietly in order not to disturb Nabiki.

Kasumi moved over to her dresser to get dressed and ready for the day but was interrupted by a thump from behind her. Kasumi turned around to see what happened and saw Ranma sitting on the floor rubbing her rear end with an expression of surprise on her face.

"Ranma! What happened?" Kasumi asked wondering what had happened.

Ranma looked up at Kasumi with an expression of surprise and exclaimed "I don't know! I got up okay, but when I moved I somehow over overbalanced and fell over, but how could that be! I haven't fallen over like that for years, not even when I got cursed"

Kasumi helped Ranma get up but what she saw then caused her to gasp and back away in surprise and Ranma looked at Kasumi with concern and asked "Kasumi?" in a concerned voice.

Kasumi couldn't say anything in answer except go over to the girl to have a closer look. Ranma still didn't understand what was happening and open her mouth to ask again but suddenly shut it again when she realised what Kasumi had seen. Ranma wasn't looking up to meet Kasumi's eyes! At least not as much as usual. Usually when Ranma looked straight on she would get an eyeful of Kasumi's breasts but instead of that she was looking at Kasumi's throat!

"Ranma…?" Kasumi stuttered still not believing what she was seeing. Over the course of one night Ranma had suddenly grown taller! Gone was the young, short, busty and very curvy looking Red headed girl. Ranma had grown from 4 foot 8 to a taller and more willowy and graceful 5 foot 6 in less than one night! Her breasts were still as big as ever and Ranma's hips and waist were also the same. But with Ranma suddenly taller, her feminine attributes actually seemed to belong to her body instead of seeming so out of place like they did on the girl that Ranma was before.

Ranma went over to the full length mirror that Kasumi kept in her room to take a look at her new body and Ranma liked what she saw.

"Hey there gorgeous, looking good" said Ranma and started posing in sexy poses to show off and Kasumi belated noticed that Ranma's voice had also changed from a high soprano that befitted a child to a slightly deeper soprano that matched Ranma's new body perfectly she also seemed very graceful. Ranma was no longer looked like a very busty and curvy female child, Ranma was now a woman, a sexy and beautiful woman with a body that could make all men and some women drool and make most other women very envious.

Ranma's martial side took over and Ranma began a critical examination of her body. Her new height had made her form more willowy and hourglass like and far more graceful and more agile and less top heavy with a more centralised balance like that she enjoyed in her male form. Her limbs were also longer allowing for greater reach. Ranma also felt that her over all speed, strength and endurance had doubled. So over all, her new body was far superior to her old one.

Kasumi couldn't take it any longer "Ranma what happened last night?" she burst out causing Nabiki to stir and roll over only to fall back asleep. Kasumi saw this and asked "What happened?" in a quieter voice.

Ranma stopped posing and looked at Kasumi seriously "I don't know what happened Kasumi; I just woke up like this. I don't know how this hap…pened…?" it was at this moment that Ranma memories of the dream came back to her "Unless it was… that dream?

Kasumi's ears perked at this "Dream? What dream?" Kasumi queried gently.

Ranma's face took on a pensive look "I had a dream last night where a Goddess named Rialinene the Goddess of Transformations came to me to offer a choice and a gift. Apparently as the goddess of transformations, my Jusenkyo curse falls under her jurisdiction. She told me that the springs are not tools for punishment but were made to teach and that I have '_graduated' _so to speak and that as a reward for passing the test she came to me to offer a choice and a gift"

"Teach?" Kasumi's face took on a thoughtful look as she looked at Ranma and the more she looked at the girl, the more sense it made and more believable it became "I can believe that, I mean, turning you into a girl, the way you were before, would certainly teach you lot!" Kasumi said with a pointed looked at Ranma and Ranma could only nod bashfully.

"So what did she offer?" Kasumi asked genuinely curious.

Ranma grinned at Kasumi's expression "Well obviously she made me taller as you can see, she also offered to cure my curse but I declined"

Kasumi didn't know what to say about that so she just nodded to continue.

"Apparently she had suspected my response before hand so instead of curing me entirely she got rid of the water magnet and changed to the trigger so all I have to do is will the change and I will change… from… Male…. To… Female…!"

Ranma suddenly realised what she was saying and disappeared all of a sudden leaving Kasumi behind to blink away the after image.

Kasumi finally blinked away the after image and saw that Ranma had disappeared. She wondered where Ranma had gotten to when she also understood what Ranma had been saying and knew where Ranma was. But before going downstairs she took the opportunity to get dressed and check on Nabiki on the bed who was still sleeping before going down to the kitchen where she saw Ranma anxiously waiting for the water to get hot.

Ranma turned to Kasumi and smiled tremulously and said "Well here goes" and dipped her arm under the hot water.

Ranma didn't change.

Ranma just continued to hold her arm under the hot water in shock until the water became boiling and Ranma yanked her arm away with a curse. Kasumi watched as Ranma stood there looking at her arm in shock until Ranma turned back to Kasumi.

Kasumi was almost blinded (in a figurative sense) from Ranma's blinding smile and had to turn away then she suddenly felt herself being bowled over by Ranma who had grabbed Kasumi in a huge hug laughing joyously. Kasumi got over the shock and started hugging back.

After a few minutes Ranma pulled away blushing slightly and Kasumi just smiled at the flustered girl. Kasumi wondered what was going to happen next.

"Just one more test" Ranma muttered and started concentrating on looking for the trigger.

Ranma looked at her Ki and Chi for a few minutes before finding a knot of energy residing in her Ki that wasn't there before. Ranma examined it and felt that the energy was like a switch and Ranma concentrated on making it move.

On the outside Kasumi was watching quietly and watched in shock as Ranma suddenly changed before her eyes without water then Kasumi started blushing a very bright red and started feeling hot in some odd places. The very site of the male version of Ranma standing in front of her was doing some strange things to her, which she found she quite liked the feel of.

Instead of the boy that she was used to seeing everyday, he had also transformed over night into what she could only call a man.

Ranma's male form had also grown a couple inches from around 5 foot 8 to a solid 6 foot tall and Ranma's body had changed to accommodate the new height much like Ranma's female form has done.

Ranma's muscles had grown a great deal to match the new height, so they were more bulky and he was clearly much stronger. But Ranma's physical build was still very compact and was not overly bulky at all and still resembled the build of a highly trained athlete. He also looked much more mature looking and more graceful and confident. All in all Ranma had suddenly grown from a boy to a man over night, a highly attractive and sexy looking man, that could make any female drool in desire and lust and make them start to feel very warm all over their body.

Kasumi just continued to stare in a dazed silence and she suddenly blushed even brighter when she saw that Ranma's manly parts had also grown in size and Kasumi had to turn away to prevent herself from jumping the poor boy. _Wild horse indeed! _She thought, never having felt so embarrassed or turned on in all her life.

Ranma never noticed Kasumi's reaction as he had started examining his body like he had before with his female form.

_The girls are going to go nuts!_ Was the only thing Ranma could think as he examined himself with a Martial Artists eye. Like his female form, Ranma's strength, speed and endurance had also doubled and his limbs were slightly longer. And his balance was also altered. But again, nothing a little training could fix.

Ranma suddenly felt a familiar pain in his abdomen and bent over in pain causing Kasumi to ask what was wrong before willing his body to change into her female form and Ranma felt the pain go away.

"Must be that time of the month" Ranma said, ruefully rubbing the back of her head causing Kasumi to chuckle.

Kasumi suddenly noticed the time and hurried over to her kitchen to prepare breakfast; Ranma noticed this and went to help but was stopped when Kasumi waved her away.

"I'll handle this Ranma and you go clean up?" Kasumi said. Ranma just nodded in agreement

Ranma went to get cleaned up for breakfast but stopped when she reached the stairs, Kasumi noticed and asked "What is it?

Ranma looked back at Kasumi and Kasumi noticed that Ranma was suddenly looking nervous.

"How are we going to tell the others, Nabiki I'm not worried about, but its what pops, Mr Tendo and Akane will do that has me worried, and what about Mom, she's coming to have dinner tonight remember?"

Kasumi did remember, but she just smiled and said "We cross that bridge later Ranma, don't worry so much you'll be fine"

Ranma looked Kasumi in the eye "It's not me I'm worried about!"

Kasumi's eyes widened slightly and she felt warmth envelop her heart. Kasumi's smile suddenly grew and Ranma couldn't help but smile back.

"Then we will have to think of something together wont we, nee, Ranma-Chan" sad Kasumi with a soft smile that put Ranma's anxiety to rest.

"I guess we will, Kasumi" Ranma replied with the same smile as Kasumi did.

Ranma finally turned to go and clean up but stopped when she heard Kasumi call out.

"Hey Ranma! Enjoy your bath!" Kasumi said with a knowing smirk and Ranma just replied "Sure!" before turning back to the bathroom. Kasumi also turned back to cooking breakfast with a small smile which turned into a frown. She was not looking forward to the '_conversations'_ during breakfast.

Ranma sat in the bath luxuriously, hardly believing how good it felt. _No wonder girls spend so much time in the bathroom! This feels so good! Might have something to do with how a girl's skin is so much more sensitive than guy's skin. _

It was just when Ranma's skin was starting to prune and her Saotome stomach was showing its colours that Ranma finally, but with great reluctance, got out of the bath and started drying off.

Ranma got dressed slowly, putting on a bra and panties before putting on the silk slacks and red blouse that she and Kasumi had bought together after Kasumi had convinced Ranma to go shopping with her. One last thing Ranma did was put a pad inside her panties in preparation for her period before she finally exited the bathroom and with great reluctance proceeded down the stairs, _Just another day in the life of Ranma Saotome! Sheesh what a life_ thought Ranma with an expression of distaste.

When Ranma finally got downstairs she saw that it was the usual scene that happens every morning. Genma was stuffing his face; Soun was at the head of table reading the Newspaper, Happosai was missing, probably on one of his hunts. Nabiki was sitting slumped at the table, looking like a zombie and nursing a cup of ultra caffeinated coffee (She required a lot of caffeine to wake up properly)

For a change Akane was sitting next to Nabiki leaving the space next to Kasumi open for which Ranma was slightly grateful and disconcerted. Ranma perked up a little when she saw Kasumi spot her with a smile and said "Good morning Ranma-Chan" patting the spot beside her and indicated that Ranma should sit there.

This had the unfortunate side affect of everybody looking around to see what was happening and when they saw Ranma their eyes all widened in surprise when they noticed all the changes and all Ranma could do was nervously wave her hand and say "Morning" before padding her way over to Kasumi to sit down where Kasumi served Ranma a large helping of Miso soup and rice which Ranma started eating quickly determined to get at least some food before the shouting started.

Ranma watched everybody out of the corner of her eyes wondering when they were going to break the silence. Akane was fuming away, face red, eyes flashing and fists clenched angrily, she probably going through the old _pervert spiel_ and about how Ranma suddenly had a whole lot better looking body and was going to be more perverted.

Genma was sitting there angrily, face twisted up in some grim parody of anger and cowardice and he was sweating big time. It was like Genma was seeing a ghost. Ranma looked exactly like Nodaka did when she was younger! Genma's mind was flooded with memories of Nodaka, most of them when she got mad

_One things for sure _Genma thought wildly _Ranma has definitely inherited his mothers anger and ability to inflict pain, and it's far more apparent in his girl form, she is as scary as Nodaka was, especially when she is having her period, Nodaka and Ranma are exactly the same when their PMSing, moody, and prone to inflicting greater pain than usual._

Soun was sitting there quietly with a neutral face but Ranma looked closer and noticed that there was a small sign of tears coming out. _Probably because he's thinking that I'm turning into more of a girl than ever before and that his dream of the two houses's uniting through marriage is in more danger than last night._

Ranma watched Nabiki look at her new body carefully, noting all the physical changes with a slight question in her eyes and Ranma was gratified to see that Nabiki didn't show any sign of negative emotions or calculation in her eyes. Just various emotions, joy that Ranma was suddenly gifted with a much better body, pride that she was one of Ranma's friends and her sister, sisterly love and a promise that she will help, but an overwhelming curiosity and wonder dominated above all and a need to have her question answered. Ranma just winked in Nabiki's direction causing Nabiki to start slightly and smile weakly.

Kasumi was just sitting there quietly amusement quite apparent in her eyes as she watched this drama unfold but was quite ready to step in and help Ranma if necessary.

Genma's anger overcame his agonising memories of pain and torture and shouted angrily "What are you doing in female form boy! And what happened to your body! Change back immediately or I will make you!

"Shut up pops! I am currently in my female form because I have to be!" Ranma said angrily but knew that Genma wouldn't let it go and added "If you must know why, all you need to know is it is a woman's business and it happens once a month, so but out!" Ranma could feel she was getting more irritated than usual and knew that it was due to the increased presence of female hormones that showed up during her period.

Genma's eyes widened slightly and he choked back the words he was about to spit out when he realised what Ranma was saying and his mind was flooded once again with memories of a highly agitated Nodaka wielding her favourite torturing instrument, her Katana.

Nabiki watched in amusement as Genma choked on his words and turned an interesting shade of white before turning her attention back to Ranma and asked "Ranma what happened last night after we fell asleep?" Nabiki noticed that Akane had choked on her tea and was starting to get angry and Nabiki felt that she needed to stop her sister before something happened.

"Stop that line of thought little sister, nothing happened, all that happened was that Ranma, Kasumi and I had a little sleepover together in Kasumi's room and Ranma was still a girl form so calm down!"

Ranma watched Akane as she slowly became calmer and didn't relax until Akane's temper was within manageable levels before Ranma let out a sigh of relief and turned to give Nabiki a smile.

"Thanks for that Nabiki-Chan I didn't want to make another hole in the wall so soon in the morning" Ranma said with a grin and Nabiki just smiled.

"You're welcome Ranma-Chan" Nabiki said returning Ranma's grin with equal force.

Nabiki suddenly regarded Ranma with a calculating look and Ranma, noticing the change in Nabiki's mood stopped grinning and regarded Nabiki with a wary look which Nabiki noticed and smiled reassuringly at the other girl allowing Ranma to relax a little.

"What did happen last night Ranma" Nabiki asked gently "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to" Nabiki added seeing how nervous Ranma was.

Ranma smiled and said "Thanks Onee-Chan" and Nabiki smiled widely when Ranma said that

"But I want to tell you now instead of you finding out later" Soun, Genma and Akane gaped at Ranma and opened their mouths to speak but Nabiki cut them off.

"Yes Ranma called me sister and she has every right to, in fact I quite love it that she called me sister. I will tell you now that it works both ways as Ranma and I as of last night have adopted each other unofficially as sisters, or brother and sister as the case may be so shut up and be quiet! Or I will end up having to convince you I in other ways." The troublesome trio gulped in apprehension as they under stood Nabiki's meaning. Ranma watched in astonishment and glee as Nabiki dealt with the trio effectively and efficiently and without bloodshed.

"Now Ranma Nee-Chan what happened last night" Nabiki said with a big smile and barely suppressed curiosity and Ranma smiled broadly before proceeding to tell everybody what had that night.

She talked about how Rialinene visited her, about how she was offered a gift and choice.

She told about she refused to be cured much to the astonishment and disbelief of her audience except for Kasumi and Nabiki both of whom just smiled gently and asked what happened next.

She told about Rialinene instead of curing her completely, just removed the water magnet and changed the trigger to a mental one. Genma stirred at this point but didn't say anything.

She told about how Rialinene had made both her bodies taller. Ranma stood up allowing the others to have a closer look and they all noticed how much better her new body was than the old one. More in proportion and less busty child like which they all could only agree was much better and that Ranma was a very attractive woman and not at all like a child though only a few were unwilling admit that (cough, Genma, cough).

Ranma finished up and looked at everybody gauging their reaction. Nabiki was looking Ranma in a calculating manner but Ranma knew that she wasn't doing so in a negative manner and Kasumi was just smiling happily and Ranma just smiled back happily. The others just looked confused at Ranma's explanation, but Ranma could see that Genma had a greedy and calculating look and Akane was looking slightly angry and Ranma resolved to keep an eye on them.

"So let me get this straight, you were visited by a goddess last night in your dreams and she changed your curse from water trigger to a thought trigger and then she made you taller along with a few more changes into what you are now and somehow your physical abilities have been doubled" Nabiki said to clarify Ranma's story and Ranma nodded enthusiastically in affirmation and Nabiki sighed in amused acceptance "Well it couldn't have happened to somebody who was more deserving than you Ranma" and Kasumi nodded in agreement although the others just huffed unable to agree and unable to say so.

The rest of breakfast finished in decidedly quiet but tense manner and everybody was thinking about Ranma's story. Genma and Ranma were competing for more food with winning most of the time and every body else was eating their fills and when everything was done Kasumi gathered the plates to wash in the kitchen while the old men went to the porch to play shogi. Akane went to dojo to work off some of her frustration by smashing bricks leaving Ranma and Nabiki alone at the breakfast table.

Ranma got up and walked outside to beside the koi pond settling into a stance to practice.

Nabiki watched in interest as Ranma was suddenly a flurry of motion. Jumping and flipping all over the place interspaced with a storm of different kicks and punches and techniques that it almost seemed to Nabiki and Kasumi who had just arrived to watch as well that Ranma was Martial Arts incarnate, no matter how many times they saw it, it no less impressive or awe inspiring as it was the previous time.

Nabiki and Kasumi watched for who knows how long in amazed silence before Kasumi looked at the time and exclaimed "Oh my!" catching the attention of both Nabiki and Ranma who stopped in mid thrust to look at her

Kasumi suddenly noticed that Nabiki and Ranma were looking at her and waved at them a little embarrassingly said "Oh it nothing, it just that I have to go shopping in a few minutes"

Ranma and Nabiki looked at each other then looked at Kasumi and said in close unison "Can we come!"

Kasumi just shook her head and said "Its only food shopping I don't need help, you can stay here if you want" but Ranma spoke up.

"That doesn't matter, I can help you carry everything and besides" and Ranma looked at the two fathers playing shogi but in particular Genma "I don't really want to stay here at the moment, any longer and it can start to get ugly at any moment" and Kasumi nodded in understanding.

Nabiki also insisted saying that she had business in town anyway. Ranma, Kasumi and Nabiki set off to markets chattering happily not knowing that today's shopping was going to be interrupted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"MMmmmmm this is good!" squealed a delighted Ranma as she put another spoonful of Ice-cream in her mouth from an extra large bowlful of Ice-cream, and Kasumi and Nabiki just shook their heads in amusement while eating another spoonful of Ice-cream from their much smaller bowls.

They had just finished the shopping and other business at the market when Ranma had spotted the Ice Cream shop. She then literally dragged the two other girls into the shop. Kasumi and Nabiki could then only watch in amazement as Ranma bought three normal bowls of Ice-cream but then put her new good looks to use. With a seductive smile and a wink, a few sexy poses and judicious use of some cleavage she convinced the red faced, but drooling boy behind the counter to give five extra scoops of Ice-cream in her bowl for free and two more each for Kasumi and Nabiki, they had then returned to the Tendo's to enjoy their spoils.

As Ranma and the girls ate their respective bowls at the dinner table Nabiki could only giggle in amusement as she thought back to the act Ranma had put on back at the shop.

"Nice work Ranma!" she said in an admiring and slightly jealous tone "I never knew that you could be so seductive, that boy never stood a chance!" and Ranma chuckled.

"Yep, I've got that art refined down to perfection, but that was nothing! My record stands at ten extra scoops and that's with my old body, it would be interesting to see how many extra scoops I can get with my new body if I really turn on the charm" and Nabiki could only blink in surprise while Kasumi smiled and got another spoonful of Ice-cream.

Ranma of course finished her Ice-cream first even though she had more to begin with and after excusing herself from the table Ranma decided to do some Ki exercises in the dojo to gain finer control over her suddenly much vaster Ki reserves. She briefly wondered where everybody else was but didn't think of it knowing they could turn up at any time.

Ranma sat in a corner of the Dojo and sunk into a meditation, making sure to keep an eye on her finely wrought danger senses so that she wouldn't be caught out not paying attention.

Ranma started going through a series of exercises designed by her self to gain more Ki control.

Ranma continued to sink deeper into her meditation, and deeper into the ocean of Ki that was her reserve, and with each moment gained another point of control in her quest to Ki mastery.

She had been for quite some time now been concentrating on using pure Ki instead of Ki filtered through an emotion. She had learned that which ever emotion she used she would increasingly be consumed by that emotion so Ranma had taken it upon herself to learn how to use pure Ki to prevent her from being consumed by which ever emotion she was using. Just look at what happened to Ryoga and he is quite to being very mentally disturbed.

Ranma was about half way through her exercises when all of a sudden she stopped in shock as she suddenly felt another source of alien like energy within herself besides her Ki. Ranma started taking a closer look and was amazed at what she saw.

Her Ki resembled an ocean of pure white Ki that was almost plasmic in appearance and was like a close and familiar friend that warmed and comforted when used, the new energy that Ranma was examining closely was totally different in appearance and touch.

The new energy was an intense and bright silvery white plasmic river that flowed calmly through the depths of her soul. Ranma could somehow feel that this seemingly calm river could be very powerful when used and that it contained unseen depths. It possessed a mystical feel to it and Ranma suddenly recognised what the river for what it actually was, and Ranma's consternation and wariness increased dramatically. It was magic. Because pf her experiences Ranma was reluctant to touch it but knew that she had to in order to investigate. Ranma slowly reached out in her mind to touch the river of magic and when she did, any fears that Ranma may have had were instantly forgotten as she got her first taste of the new energy and she knew then and there that there was nothing to fear.

The magic reacted instantly when it recognised her presence and caressed her soul with power. It filled her with its love and joy at finally being able to join with its master. Ranma could feel it was partially sentient although it acted very child like as it connected with her soul at an intimate level providing her with power, giving her comfort and warmth and promise of everlasting protection. Ranma felt the magic flow through her body and she felt how right it felt to possess the magic, it felt as much a part of her as her Ki.

She could feel it seeping through her pores, healing all the hurts that Ranma had sustained over the years, mostly from the training trip. Partial fractures in her bones were being sealed and the bones themselves were being strengthened to the point that they were twice as strong than steel. Even the hairline fractures in her skull were healed. Ranma was suddenly aware that Kasumi and Nabiki were watching her in awed silence after her new powers warned her of their presence, but Ranma just let them watch knowing they wouldn't do anything.

Ranma watched as foreign objects were removed from her body and replaced with bone or flesh. Ranma watched as a nail that had been stuck in her body since the start of the training trip was removed from her skull, and all resulting brain trauma dealt with. Scarred and damaged body tissue that had resulted from a poorly healed wound was gently healed. Other bits and pieces of metal and glass from all over her body were removed and the surrounding flesh healed. In one case Ranma considered herself lucky that she had survived as she watched a large piece of metal be removed from deep within her chest, and she saw with just a little bit of alarm at how perilously close to both her heart and lungs the piece of metal was. Ranma was aware that Kasumi had gasped in worry when the metal, plastic and even many tiny little shards of glass were slowly removed and littered the ground around her but Ranma ignored them in favour of watching her new powers in action.

This all went on for some time as Ranma's body was literally healed of ALL wrongs; even the faded scaring from the Neko-ken was gone. Ranma felt the magic settle down and withdraw itself into her soul but she could feel it flowing there just under the surface ready to answer her beck and call at anytime. All of a sudden the events of the past few minutes started to catch up to her. Ranma's vision started to go blurry and dark and she began shaking uncontrollably and found that she had begun panting heavily and she started falling as if in slow motion. Ranma was dimly aware of Kasumi rushing to catch her as she finally succumbed and fell into blessed unconsciousness.

"Wow Setsuna! This is great! I can't believe that you decided to take us all out for a day into the city just like that" shouted an excited Usagi Tsukino AKA Sailor Moon as she watched the passing scenery from the back seat of the van that Setsuna had hired for the day with a driver. The other Sailor Senshi all nodded in agreement as they also watched the scenery pass by as they drove along the highway.

Setsuna just smiled and turned around to face the excited girl replying "Well you lot have been doing so well recently in combating the Youma that I thought that you all deserved a little break and have some fun, at least while there is a lull in the constant attacks"

Hotaru looked up from playing with Rini in the back seat to ask "Where are we going first?" Everybody perked up at that eager to hear the answer, wondering what Setsuna had planned for them.

Setsuna smiled and replied "Well first we going to stop at the Ginza shopping district to have a look around, and then afterwards we will go to the restaurant of a friend of mine to have lunch where I managed to book first class tickets. Than afterwards we will go see the Imperial Palace and the Gardens, I managed to book a guided tour, and then we will go to the theme park to have some fun, after that I don't know, it will be up to you girls to decide how to finish the day"

Hakura whistled appreciatively and the others started jabbering excitedly, eagerly anticipating their day in Tokyo. Setsuna just watched amused and with just a little sadness and pride, these girls had gone through so much and yet they had come out on top.

Michiru suddenly spoke up when she realised something "Hey Setsuna, how did you get those reservations at all those places, it's meant to be near impossible?"

Everybody paused in their jabbering to hear Setsuna's answer and Setsuna leaned back with a small secretive smile "Well I am the Senshi of time aren't I, I have my ways" she said vaguely _Not to mention that I am one of the richest women on the planet but no need to tell them that!_

Everybody nodded at the vague answer knowing that they weren't going to get more of answer from the elusive Senshi.

Hotaru's head perked up when she had a brain wave and she squealed excitedly gaining the other attention, Hotaru noticed that she was being watched and wringed her hands embarrassingly and mumbled "Well I just had an idea of what to do after dinner tonight"

"Go on" coaxed Michiru curious as to what Hotaru's idea was.

"Well… ahh… I was thinking that we can go to the top of the Tokyo Tower to watch the sunset, it meant to be magnificent!" Hotaru quietly spoke, still rubbing the back of her head a little anxiously, embarrassed by the attention she was getting

Rei held her chin in a thinking pose before smiling and said "You know, that's not a bad idea at all! I've always wanted to go to Tokyo tower, the views meant to be fantastic"

Everybody started nodding and talking excitedly and congratulating Hotaru on her idea. Hotaru just flushed, pleased that her idea had been accepted and began talking to Rini (Small Lady).

They were almost at their stop when everybody heard a beep coming from Ami's bag prompting Ami open her bag revealing the Mercury computer which Ami opened and began typing.

Ami frowned at what she saw when suddenly her visage took on a look of extreme shock and every looked on in curiosity, hoping that there weren't any Youma on the way.

"The Mercury computer has just detected a surge of magic energy coming from ward in Tokyo, the Nerima district" Ami said nervously after a short period of silence in which Ami gathered herself together.

Setsuna just snorted "Nerima again! Then I wouldn't worry about it, Nerima is full of super powerful martial artists and stuff is always happening around them, the magic probably isn't strong enough to be a threat to us anyway"

Ami looked Setsuna seriously before replying "Then this ought to change your mind Setsuna. The Mercury computer analysed the energy and it found a positive match within a 99 accuracy ratio"

"What is it Ami" Rini asked from Usagi's lap. She had a good idea what it was but needed confirmation.

Ami took a deep breath and replied "It was Silver Millennium Magic" causing everybody to shout in surprise and Setsuna looked very shocked but quickly recovered and took on a neutral face.

"That's not all girls" shouted Ami gaining their attention once more.

"What more could there be Ami" Usagi whined before shutting up when Ami glared at her.

"It was a rare and powerful variation of Silver Magic that hasn't been seen since before Serenity XII's reign 14000 years ago. 4000 years before our Queen Serenity's reign and the end of the Silver Millennium Empire. It was as strong as Usagi is when she's in her super form and using the Silver Crystal"

"Is it dangerous?" asked Hotaru feeling a little afraid, causing Michiru to go over and wrap her in hug into which Hotaru gratefully sunk into, feeling much safer in her Michiru-Mama's arms.

"I don't think so Hotaru, it is impossible for anybody with an impure heart to use this particular Silver magic so hopefully it won't harm us, we even may be able to go there to talk to whoever has the silver millennium energy and ask her to help us!"

Usagi was still in shock over the revelations but in a rare instance she allowed her leader side to surface.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it until later so we might as well just continue with our plans." But as an after thought Usagi added "But continue to monitor the energy Ami and warn us of any changes"

Ami nodded and set the Mercury on active scan before putting it away, knowing that it would warn them if something happened.

The van continued along the highway to Tokyo carrying ten worried but determined girls to what was hopefully going to be a day of relaxation and fun before going back to the business of dealing with the hero business.

When Ranma came too she found that she was no longer in the dojo but was instead in the lounge room, lying on the sofa with her head in Kasumi's lap, who was stroking her hair as she spoke to Nabiki, who was sitting at the small table in front of the lounge doing some calculations.

Kasumi suddenly noticed that Ranma was moving and when she looked down she smiled brightly when she noticed that Ranma was awake.

"You're finally awake! Thank goodness! How do you feel Ranma?" she asked softly while still stroking Ranma's hair gently which drew Nabiki's attention from her calculations to see how her new sister was doing.

Ranma blinked and yawned loudly before replying "I feel fine, thanks for asking". Ranma languidly stretched and noticed just how good she really was feeling, her body felt as good as new. Ranma looked up at Kasumi from her lap and asked "How long was I out?"

"Not too long, a couple of hours" Kasumi answered quietly before thinking of something and looking Ranma she asked "What do you remember what happened before you fainted?"

Ranma looked a little confused before she suddenly remembered what had happened to cause her to faint "Yeah, I do"

Nabiki looked up and was about to ask what Ranma was talking about when all of a sudden they heard an explosion from outside. Ranma swore loudly and quickly ran outside to see what the commotion was about but could only screech to a halt and stare in trepidation and anxiety at the figure that stood before her. One look told her that he was not friendly at all and wondered what was wrong this time. Ranma was suddenly aware that Nabiki and Kasumi were standing behind looking at the intruder in confused silence. Kasumi started to move forward but Ranma flung out her arm to stop her and waved the confused girl back behind her.

"Ryoga… what are you doing here?" Ranma asked cautiously. Ranma scanned his aura and her eyes widened slightly in surprise then narrowed in worried recognition. _His aura! It is tainted by what looks like demon energy!_ Ranma looked closer and saw with a twisted stomach that Ryoga's aura was a sickening mixture of green, red and black and of course laced with the demon energy.

Ranma knew that the green signified depression and then remembered that the red stood for anger and that the black stood for hate.

Ryoga just smiled but it was anything but friendly, it was a malicious smirk full of hate, anger, cruelty and insanity that bespoke of ill intent and Nabiki and Kasumi both gasped in fear prompting Ranma to take an active stance that favoured defence for both herself and others around her. She considered it fortunate that Genma and Soun were out drinking away their sorrows and that Akane was at a friend's house for the night.

Ranma spoke again, highly concerned that Ryoga was acting like this "Ryoga? Ryoga are you okay?"

Ryoga just smiled that insane malicious grin again and began walking towards them in a very menacing stance. Ranma could have sworn that Ryoga's eyes had just glowed red and was horribly reminded that she had seen a similar expression on a character from an anime she had seen recently. It reminded her of the character of Alucard the Vampire from the anime Hellsing when ever he smirked that insane looking smile of his as he was killing freaks and Ranma shivered in dread that Ryoga was wearing such an expression she was almost relieved that Ryoga wasn't also wearing the glasses that Alucard wore. She could sense that the girls were beginning to get frightened as it seemed that they also sensed that something was wrong with the eternally lost boy.

"Kasumi!" Ranma whispered urgently "You and Nabiki should get out of here as soon as you can, go to my mother's house, I'll meet you there!"

Kasumi grabbed Nabiki's arm and began backing away but not before asking "Why do you want us to go to Aunty Saotome's and not Uchans or the Nekohanton!"

"Because I've been having too much trouble with them all recently and I'd feel much better if you were staying with Mom, now no more arguing just go!" Ranma snapped, but not unkindly as she assumed a stance that balanced defence and offence.

Ranma stayed still, but was a bundle of highly strung nerves as she waited for the girls to get away and watched Ryoga come ever closer.

It came as a sudden surprise to Ranma when Ryoga spoke and his voice sounded very different from his usual voice and wasn't very pleasant and it sent shivers up her spine.

"You look like you have gotten stronger Ranma, and you have definitely gotten taller which I suppose accounts for your new look, but I must ask, why aren't you in your male form" Ryoga said looking her up and down with his cruel eyes and lingering in certain places which made Ranma feel very dirty, as if she had been touched by the scum of the earth. Ranma found herself longing for a bath to get rid of the sensation or at least a hug from Kasumi but managed to get back into focus on watching the new but not improved Ryoga.

"Cut the crap Ryoga, it's none of your bees wax as to why I'm in this form, now why are you here!" Ranma coldly demanded getting more worried by the second.

Ryoga just smiled that menacing and insane smile and replied "Maybe this will answer your question" and Ryoga's battle aura suddenly flared into violent existence. It was so powerful that the ground was actually being pushed away from shear pressure creating a shallow crater around Ryoga about 4 meters wide. Ranma's eye's widened as she visibly perceived Ryoga's muscles actually expand like he was out of some sort of anime.

Ranma didn't hesitate to bring out her own battle aura. It was a pure white and Ranma inwardly praised herself for finally being able to make true pure Ki. Ranma had discovered that as a side affect of using pure Ki her Ki was 10 times more powerful than emotionally filtered Ki.

Both combatants stood a few seconds evaluating the other when Ryoga suddenly shouted "Ranma Saotome prepare to die!!" and leapt forward to deliver the first punch. Ranma braced herself for the upcoming fight but was startled at the speed that Ryoga showed and she barely managed to duck to powerful punch and retaliate with a couple punches to the torso and dance away from Ryoga's counter attack to resume her battle stance, all this happened in less than a second.

_He's fast! Very fast! I really owe Rialinene big time next time I see her. It will be her gifts that will allow me to survive. She gave me the body I would have had if pops hadn't treated me as he did. Damn old man!_

Ryoga glared viciously at Ranma _Damn that hurt, that bitch is much stronger then I remember. It seems that killing her isn't going to be as easy as I thought, those punches felt as though I were hit by a couple tanks!_

Ranma responded to Ryoga's death glare by merely shifting into another stance and concentrated on bring out more Ki. She briefly thought about using her new found magic to help but decided not to due to the fact that she had no knowledge or experience with it and could quite conceivably loose control of the immensely powerful magic.

Ranma tensed as Ryoga's posture changed suddenly, and then, the battle was on again. The two most powerful fighters in Nerima meet together in a flurry of fists and kicks. Each one giving it their all to defeat the other, and neither one giving up.

Ryoga was an unstoppable force who style was centred on his superior strength and ability to absorb damage like it was nothing and using brute force and certain techniques all made for a powerful, dangerous and highly skilled martial artist. All this was in stark contrast to Ranma who was literally fire, air and water incarnated, striking at her opponent like fire, smooth and flowing as water and as elusive as the air. Ever becoming more unpredictable and using a wide variety of martial art styles which spanned the globe and Ranma herself was also possessed of great strength, stamina, and vast resources of Ki at her disposal. Ranma truly was the greatest martial artist who ever lived.

Kasumi and Nabiki watched in tense silence from the side lines, each one were barely able to see what was happening even though they had plenty of practice watching high speed battles. The two combatants traded blows again and again, and there were multiple signs that boths were weakening, Kasumi gasped when she saw that Ryoga had managed to get inside Ranma's defence.

Ranma saw the attack in time and twisted her body sideways and winced as she was hit by a glancing blow to her torso, but retaliated by jumping up, flipping over and delivering an overhead kick which blew Ryoga into the ground at high speed and digging a trench ten feet long.

Ranma landed a short way from the trench and warily peered through the dust to see hat was happening. Ranma also looked with her Ki senses and sensed that Ryoga was still conscious.

Ranma suddenly heard Nabiki and Kasumi coming up behind her and whirled around and shouted "Get Back!" causing the girls too stop "This isn't over yet!"

Kasumi felt that Ranma was right and grabbed Nabiki's arm and began getting back under cover.

Everything froze when cruel malicious laughter erupted from the hole in which Ryoga was ensconced.

"You're right Ranma Saotome, this isn't over, not by a long shot, and this battle isn't going to be over until I'm standing over your dead body!" and with that the ground exploded in a great explosion of dust and rubble, causing Nabiki and Kasumi to be blown away and into a nearby wall. Nabiki was cushioned by Kasumi and suffered only minor injuries but Kasumi took the full brunt of the damage and Ranma heard a sickening crunch and shriek of pain come from Kasumi.

"KASUMI!" Ranma yelled but stopped herself from rushing over to help, knowing that this Ryoga would attack her if she turned her back.

"Nabiki! How is Kasumi doing?" Ranma shouted hoping that Nabiki could hear her over the noise.

Nabiki gently picked up her whimpering sister and leant her against the wall and felt around a little bit and asked where it hurt before shouting out "I'm not sure! But I think she has some broken ribs and a broken arm, and she also bleeding from a head wound"

Ranma ceased moving when she heard that and bowed her head and if one looked closely, one would be able to see that she was trying as hard as she could to not cry and was at the same time clenching her fists in anger and periodically tensing and relaxing her arms.

Both Nabiki, Kasumi and Ryoga had to partially twist their heads in order to hear better when Ranma suddenly began speaking softly with her head still bowed.

"Damn you Ryoga, during these past few years since I arrived in Nerima I have been able to put up with a lot of crap from you in hopes that you would eventually forgive me and we could be friends again, but these past few month have been really trying, what with you always endangering bystanders when ever we fought, and you never once saying sorry for what you did, and always blaming me for each of your problems"

Ryoga had been smiling benevolently during Ranma's speech, but his smile turned into a frown of concern and just a little fear as he felt a sudden uprise in Ranma's power far beyond the levels he had felt during Ranma's battle with Saffron.

A powerful aura had erupted around Ranma as she continued to speak "But now you have crossed the line, you harmed Kasumi, the one person in this world who cares for me and the one person whom I care for more than anything in this world, some might even say that we love each other, and I wouldn't deny them"

Nabiki was wearing a surprised expression and was wondering if Ranma would have been able to confess her feelings if it weren't for the current situation and looked at Kasumi who was smiling and whispering with happy tears in her eyes "Oh Ranma, I love you too, more than you can ever know"

Ryoga flinched when Ranma suddenly raised her head and shouted in anger and defiance "This is it Ryoga, today you die for your crimes, today you die for harming Kasumi, what ever the cost.

This is the day you die Ryoga Hibiki, if it is the last thing I do!" and with that Ranma's power just exploded!

If someone had been watching, and if by some chance they had one of the devices that the Saiyan's had to measure power levels, they would have noticed Ranma's power levels expand exponentially and level off at round about 150 000.

Ranma was about to launch an all new assault when she noticed that Ryoga appeared to be concentrating on an object in his possession when she was suddenly blown back by fresh wave of power from Ryoga which quickly grew to surpass hers, fortunately the two girls were under cover by then. Ranma took a quick glance at Ryoga's aura and was shocked to find that there was far more demonic power in his aura than before.

Ranma suddenly heard Ryoga speak and shivered with a little fear at the demonic tone in his voice.

"Yes Ranma, this is the last thing you will do, I will make sure of that"

That was when the Ki blasts started.


End file.
